The Other Slytherin Heir
by jakelover4ever
Summary: AH/AU Hermione Granger has always known she was adopted, and has never given up on finding out what happened during her parents murder. During her supply shopping for her first year, she finds out who she is, and why she's always been drawn to the darker things in life. What's the world to do with two Slytherin Heirs on the loose?
1. Chapter 1

"Mother, professor Dumbledore is here to take me to get my supplies," a young Hermione Granger yelled, running down the wide staircase.

"Alright, have fun dear, and mind your manners," Jane Granger said, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs for a hug.

"I will, mother. Where has father gone," she asked, looking around.

"He has some...business to attend to, but he should be back before you come home," Jane answered, giving the young girl a look.

"Has Johnson done something stupid again," the girl asked, an odd twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so, dear," Jane sighed, her annoyance clear.

"Don't worry, father will deal with him. Hopefully for good this time," she reassured the annoyed woman, a dark smile on her face as she strode to the door.

"We shall see," her mother sighed, handing her a warm jacket.

"Hello professor," Hermione greeted, all traces of anything sinister gone from her face, replaced by a misleading charming smile.

"Hello, young miss Granger. Are you all set for our trip," he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Of course, professor," she grinned.

"Then we are off! Goodbye Mrs. Granger," he said, waving to the girls mother.

"Goodbye," she returned, seeing them off before shutting the door.

Making sure it's locked, she strode back down to the basement, where a battered man hung from the pipes on the ceiling. He started to struggle when he saw her approach, and she smirked.

Grabbing a scalpel, she stood in front of him as she took the gag from his mouth,"Are you going to talk now?"

"Go to hell," he spat.

"Have it your way," she sighed, replacing the gag.

Whithout hesitation, and with practiced precision, she began to cut into his body, avoiding any major arteries. His screams were muffled by the gag, but that didn't stop Jane from enjoying the pain filled cries. She tisked as he began so pass out, stopping her assault to stop the bleeding. Once he came to, the proses started all over again, the room filled with his cries and her dark laughter.

* * *

"Professor, can I ask you a question," Hermione said, as the walked through the busy alley.

"But of course," he answered.

"Do you think I could come from a magical family," she asked, her hazel eyes looking up at him curiously.

"Why would you ask that," he asked, regarding her.

"I'm adopted," she began, looking down at her feet for a moment,"my parents adopted me from and orphanage in America. My real parents were found murdered, with me still in the room."

"It could be possible, I suppose," he said thoughtfully.

"I don't think they were muggles," she said, as the walked into Gringotts bank.

"And why is that," he asked, smiling politely at the manager as he stood in line.

"I read the article on their death. No one knew who they were. No friends, no paperwork on them, no one came to claim me, or their bodies. And, the coroner couldn't find a cause of death. It was like they just suddenly both dropped dead," she said, gazing in wonder at all the goblins.

"That it curious," he agreed, knowing immediately what could have caused such a death, but needing confirmation.

"Oh, hello Albus. What do I owe the pleasure," a stubby goblin said, finally looking up from his writing.

"We are here to exchange some money for miss Granger here," he said, pointing to her.

"Hello," she said, smiling at the goblin.

Griphook was surprised, usually Muggleborns were afraid of him. He smiled back, deciding that he liked this small human.

"Hello," he replied, before taking the offered money and leaving to make the exchange.

"Perhaps we should check at the Ministry of Magic once we've finished your shopping. If you are correct, any records of your family will be there," Dumbledore said, while they waited.

"I'd like that," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Here we are," Griphook announced, handing Dumbledore two pouches.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, charming the small goblin.

He nodded to her, before going back to his books.

"What's first," she asked, eager as any 12 year old would be.

"We get your wand," he said, and she beamed at him.

As they entered the small shop, Ollivander looked up and greeted them,"hello, young one, here for your first wand I take it."

"Yes, sir," she replied, looking at all the boxes in the shop.

"Hmm. Give me a moment," he said, going to retrieve a few boxes.

He came back with three, before pulling out the first. It was Alder, unicorn hair, 10 2/3 inches. Hermione picked it up, and gave it a slight swish. The box it was in caught on fire. Luckily, Dumbledore was quick to put the fire out.

"Perhaps you should try this one," Ollivander said, taking it back and handing her another.

It was Rowan, Phoenix feather, 11 inches. The moment she picked it up, she knew-like the last one- it was wrong. She sat it back down without a word. Thirty minutes and dozens of wands later, the wand maker looked at her with an odd look, before leaving to go into the back. He came back with a blood red box, with black trim and a gold crest of some kind.

"I have only ever known this type of wand to be given to one family, the last of which has been killed off around twelve years ago. The wand itself is very powerful, and I've only given it to people that could handle that power," he said, opening the lid of the box.

The moment the lid was removed, Hermione felt a pull to it, and she reached out to grasp the handle. The moment her hand made contact with it, she felt a warm glow spread through her body, and a bright smile lit up her face.

"Oh, my," the wand maker said, realizing what just happened.

"What kind of wand is that," Dumbledore asked, taking note of his shocked face.

"It's Aspen wood, with a Re'em Horn core. 12 3/4 inches," he said, watching as Hermione caused sparks to fly from the wand.

"I've never heard of that kind of core before," Dumbledore said.

"It's very rare. I have only ever seen one wand made with it, and I was a very young boy. It comes from a very rare magical beast found only in America and Scotland," he explained.

"I think this is the one," Hermione whispered, smiling.

"I'll wrap it up for you," Ollivander said, smiling with a knowing look.

"Thank you," she said, smiling back.

* * *

"Well, here we are, the Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore said, leading her into the building.

Hermione grinned as she ducked under a stray flying paper. Her eyes were filled with wander as she took all the movements and fast paced work going on.

"This way," Dumbledore said, leading her to the family archives.

"This place is amazing," Hermione said, looking at all the books and portraits lining the walls of the room they were in.

"Indeed," he replied, motioning for her to stand next to an orb sitting on a stand,"Now just stand still and this orb will trace your magical signature for any known relatives."

The orb started to levitate and glow, before it moved to circle her. It started to glow a bright red, before turning gold. The wall behind her hummed before moving to show an old archive.

"This way," he said, leading her into the room before standing out by the front to give her privacy.

On the far wall, hundreds of portraits lined the walls under them their names and connections. They all turned and looked as she walk in, and one on the far right near the bottom spoke first.

"My god, Henry look!"

She had flaming red hair that was pulled into a French twist, her hazel eyes were glinting with a dark knowledge that hinted at more then a pretty face. Her cheekbones were high and strong and her soft jawline gave her a soft beauty.

The man in question turned and looked at Hermione with surprise. He had curly platinum blonde hair that hung over his eyes. His eyes were a deep green, but if you looked you could see hints of red from constant use of the dark arts. He had a scar that rested on his chin, but otherwise he showed no hint of flaws on his face. His skin was fair, and his face had a boyish look, making him look years younger then he was.

"Hermione," he said, calling to her.

"You know me," she asked, frowning.

"He is your father," the woman said, smiling gently at her.

"M-My father," she asked, looking back to the man,"Impossible, I look nothing like him, or any of you."

"The men that killed us, they wanted you dead, too. Before they could kill any of us, a woman stopped them and told them to leave you with Muggles, so you'd never know who you were. They put a glamour on you," he said, looking away.

"So I'm not Muggleborn," she asked, trying to take it all in.

"Don't be silly, you are of the purest families in America," a portrait yelled, from a higher row.

"Father, not all Muggles are bad. I'm quite fond of the ones called Blue Bloods," another said, speaking up.

"Silence!"

All the portraits stopped arguing, when the man at the very top spoke. He moved from one frame to the next until he was eye level with her. She looked at him with wonder, she could practically feel his power through the portrait.

"Come to, young one," he hissed.

She found it odd that he would hiss at her, but took a few steps forward. He smiled, patting her father on the shoulder.

"She is of my seed," he said, looking at her.

"I don't understand," she said, confused, all she did was take a few steps.

"You speak in the tongue of the snakes. Only those of my seed can do that," he said, smiling proudly at her.

"You mean I'm not just hearing things, when I go to the zoo," she asked.

"Surly not, if it is the snakes that talk to you. Do not fear this gift, young one, embrace it," he said.

"Who are you," she asked, watching him.

"I am Salazar Slytherin," he said, stoking his long gray beard.

"Like the house," she asked.

"I created the house," he said, smiling devilishly.

"So, you're my.."

"Distant grandfather," he finished.

"Wow," she said, looking at him and everyone else in awe.

"Hermione, are the people that take care of you...are they good to you," her mother asked.

"My family, we are very powerful. My father works in politics and my mother is an ex enforcer. They love me and take care if me like I'm their own, but they always said that if I ever found my real family and wanted to be with them, they would let me. I have a very happy life. I guess you can call them Blue Bloods," she said, smiling at the thought of her family.

"Then they have done well, for Muggles. I wish to meet them," her father said, looking at her.

"How," she frowned.

"Bring them here, when you can. I would like to thank them for taking care of the last of our line," he said, smiling at her.

"I will," she said, happy that he isn't mad at them.

"Muggles? Here? You go too far, Henry," someone yelled.

"Leave him! These people kept my last heir alive and well, I shall allow it once," Salazar said.

"She is nothing! A Muggle lover," a woman yelled.

"I'm not nothing," Hermione yelled, eyes flashing dangerously,"my parents love me. When all the other Muggles turned their back on me and bullied me because I was different, they still cared. I could care less if they're Muggle, I only care that the love me."

"She is a powerful one! You would do well to watch your tongue, Rozlana," Salazar said, smiling gleefully.

"But father-"

"That's enough! Hermione, do you love Muggles?"

"No, I love my parents," she said defiantly, sticking out her chin.

"Very well. That is acceptable under the circumstances. You should return home, I will have someone get the Minister to sort out and fix your records," he said, biding her a good day.

* * *

"So you met your parents," Andrew asked his daughter, as they sat to eat.

"Yes, and they want to meet you. I can show you tomorrow if you want," she said, grinning.

"Of course sweetheart," Jane said, smiling at her daughter.

"So, did you get him to talk," Hermione asked her mother, eating her chicken.

"Don't I always," Jane relied.

"Is he dead," she asked, looking up at her.

"No, not this time. I left him near the hospital," Jane said, before putting food into her mouth.

"Good. That smell is horrid," Hermione said, crinkling her nose.

Her father just laughed, patting her on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to be jumping around a lot for a few chapters, mainly to get Hermione to an age I can really work with. Also, if you want to see what my OCs look like, you can check out my Flickr, just search my username from here and it should come up. One last thing, I've decided that since I have a habit of updating as soon as I write a chapter and I have a few stocked, I'm going to upload a new chapter-if possible- every five reviews. So since I've hit five now, enjoy! See you again at ten reviews!**

* * *

-A month later-

"This is my house," Hermione gasped, looking at the castle in front of her.

"Indeed, it is," Sebastian-her fourth cousin on her mothers side- said, leading her in.

"Welcome to Blackstone Castle," he said, as the wards let them pass into the house.

The moment she set foot in the house, several elves popped into the room. They all looked at her eagerly.

"The mistress is here," one yelled, smiling.

"Hello," she said, kneeling to see them,"and who are you,"

"I's is Dotty, mistress," the one in the front said, holding the towel around her body tightly.

"I's is Diddle, and he's is Twinkie," the other one said, pointing to the last one.

"Hello to you all," she said happily, causing them all to grin.

"Is the mistress hungry," Dotty asked, eager to help.

"I could use some tea, thank you," she said, watching as they all disappeared.

"Come, cousin, let me show you around," Sebastian said, guiding the small girl around the house.

"Thank you, Sebastian, for coming all the way here to help me," she said, some time later as they sipped their tea.

"No need to thank me, you are family," he smiled, happy that she was still alive.

"Sebastian," she called, looking at him.

"Yes."

"Are...are the other kids as school like me," she asked, looking at him.

"Some. You must understand, our family has always been drawn to the darker things in life, and some people don't understand it. When you meet people like us, you will know," he said, squeezing her shoulder.

"What if I have no friends," she said, looking down.

"You will. Already, several Pureblood families know who you truly are, as I've told them to protect you. Your father was the last pure Slytherin Heir in America, so that makes you the last of two in the world," he said, smiling at her.

"Who is the other," she asked.

"He who must not be named. I believe you will meet him in due time, cousin," he said.

"Oh," she said, mulling it all over.

_

"I'm nervous," Hermione said to Sebastian, as the waited for the train.

"Don't be, you are a Blackstone, probably the purest child to get on that train this year. You descend from Merlin and Salazar Slytherin himself, they should be in awe," he said, standing proud.

"Really," she asked, looking at him with big hazel eyes.

"Yes. People tremble with fear at the Blackstone name, while others bow to it's power," he said, resting on a knee so he's eye level.

"Wow," she said, smirking to herself.

"Hold still," he said, waving his wand at her.

When the glamour placed on her fell, her brown hair changed to a dark blonde-almost brown- with red hi lights. Her cheekbones became sharper, and her nose narrowed to fit the Merlin genes that run on her mothers side. She also grew about two inches, putting her at 5"

"Wow! I look like mother," she said, looking at her reflecting in the mirror he gave her.

"You do," he agreed, just as the whistle on the train sounded.

"Ok, Hermione, it's time for you to go. You can Owl me any time you want, ok?" He said, helping her on the train.

"Ok. I'll miss you," she said, leaning over to hug him, before boarding the train.

"Remember, you are a Blackstone, you can do anything," he said, waving goodbye.

She waved back, before an empty compartment and setting down.

_

"Draco Malloy," a blonde boy said, sticking his hand out to her as he and his friends took the only open seat.

"Hermione Blackstone," she said, shaking his hand.

"As in, the Blackstones," one of the girls asked, gaping.

"Yes," she said, going back to her book.

"Wow! You're even more famous then that Halfblood, Potter," Draco said, grinning.

"I guess," she said, ignoring them.

"So what house do you want," Pansy asked.

"I'm going to be in my grandfather's house," she said, not paying much attention.

"Then you can hang with us," Draco said, smirking arrogantly.

"No, but you can hang with me," she said, daring him to comment.

"Sure," he said, tail tucked between his legs.

"Fine," she said, turning a page.

"So is it true? Are you related to You-Know-Who," Pansy asked.

"Yes," she said, not looking up from her book.

"What are you reading," Draco huffed.

"Darker Days: Advanced Dark Arts," she mumbled, while reading.

"That's not on the list of supplies," he said.

"And," she challenged.

"Nothing, just saying."

"I thought so," she sighed.

_

The sorting of the first years was a very interesting thing. To start, everyone was whispering about the return of the Blackstone house to England, not to mention her ancestry. When people actually saw her, she found that even the older kids seemed to lean away from her, wether in fear or disgust she didn't know. What she did know was, she liked it. A lot.

"Hermione Blackstone," Professor McGonagall said, reading off her name.

Hermione sat on the stool and waited as the hat sat on her head.

"Hmm. Quite a heritage you have, and I can sense your power. I see you want to be a Slytherin, perhaps that's where you should be. Very well, SLYTHERIN!"

She got up and took her seat, waiting for the feast.

"So you're a Blackstone," a 3rd year asked, looking at Hermione.

"Yes," she answered, before eating her food.

"Cool. I'm Susan," the girl said.

"Hermione," she replied, nodding to her.

"So, Blackstone, do you know my father," Draco said, looking proud.

"No, and I don't care to if he's anything like you," she said curtly, before ignoring him.

The other kids laughed at him, while he sulked,"my father will hear about this."

"So will my family. Who do you think really maters?"

"Whatever," he grumbled.

She smirked, before finishing her meal.

_

The next school year passed by easily for Hermione, she was top of all her classes, and everyone had taken to calling her The Slytherin Princess. She stayed away from The Golden Boy and his little ginger weasel, and only really became close friends with Susan, Pansy and reluctantly Draco. After you get passed the snotty little brat part, he's a really good friend to have.

She often wondered what it would've been like to meet her cousin before he was killed. When she found out it was Harry's fault he was dead, she jinxed him from behind and continued her walk. To this day, he still doesn't know why he suddenly started puking slugs.

Her relation to the Dark Lord has caught several former Death Eaters attention, most notably that suck up Malfoy. He's tried several times to talk to her, but she didn't respond. She could practically smell the cowardice on him, and it made her sick.

She returned home over the summer and Sebastian stayed with her in the castle. The two spent most of their time training Hermione to live up to her family name. Hermione often went to visit her parents at the Ministry, trying to make up for lost time.

It wasn't until until the last few days of summer that everything changed. Draco had sent her letters, asking how she was or just friendly questions. She paid them no mind until he brought up a meeting with is dad and a handful of Death Eaters. Apparently they wanted her to attend. That could only mean one thing. They had a plan to bring her cousin back, and she wanted in on it.

She sent a reply and in return she got a time and place to meet. The next night, she and Sebastian we off to find the answers she needed about her family.

_

At 10:30 PM Hermione and Sebastian knocked on the door of Malfoy manor. The door opened and Draco let them in, gulping as he took in the tall imposing redhead that flanked Hermione, his dark eyes watching everything with keen observation skills, much like the young Blackstone.

"They're waiting for you in the study," he said, looking down.

Hermione gave a curt nod and followed the house elf as it lead the way. When she entered the room, everyone stopped talking and they all stared at her. She knew what they saw, her strong narrow nose was a dead give away of the Merlin in her blood, and her strong jawline was obviously a strong Salazar gene unable to be overpowered.

"My Lady," Malfoy said, the first to kneel before an heir of Slytherin.

The others followed suit, all in awe of the sheer greatness coursing though her vanes. She motioned for them to stand, not really caring if they bowed, she just wanted answers.

"Tell me why I am here," she said, looking at him.

"We have the Dark Lords diary. It is said that if given a host, the chamber will open again," he said, pleased with himself.

"What does any of that have to do with me," she asked, rolling her eyes.

"He is your cousin," he said, as if it were obvious.

"I am aware," she said, glaring at him,"I am also away that I can open it myself if I wanted."

"So you will not help us," he asked, glaring back.

"Did he tell you to open the chamber," she asked.

"He said wait for is word. He is dead now," he sniffed.

"Idiots. You're all bloody idiots! I want no part in this," she said, leaving with a smirking Sebastian in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter skims over the 2nd and 3rd years, stoping only for a few details that are important to this story**.

The next year passed without much interference from Hermione, mostly because she was watched and guarded most of the time with everyone thinking it was her that opened the chamber.

Harry followed her around all the time, trying to catch her in a lie or prove she was the one to open it. She stayed in plain view until curfew everyday, not because she felt like she had to, but to spite him when the truth came out. When everyone found out it was the Golden Boys little blood trader girlfriend that was hurting and doing all the wrongs of the school, he would look like the fool he was.

And a fool he looked. It was awfully strange that the only known parseltongue in the school just happened to find Ginny in a chamber no one else could find or open.

Of course Dumbledore cleared all of it up, making him a hero instead of the idiot that he was. The only reason he found the chamber in the first place was because she 'accidentally' let it slip where the chamber was, while talking to Draco as he and that weasel walked by. He took the bait, just as she knew he would, but even then it still took him a week to figure out how to open it. Idiot.

In the end, the chamber was closed and everyone swept it under the rug because they'd rather not deal with the truth. It's disgusting how willing people are to be ignorant.

Before the train arrived to take them home, she snuck away to go into the chamber. She had to see for herself. While she looked around, she nearly tripped on some old shed snake skin when she saw it. An egg. It was smaller the it was described in the books she read, but as she moved it around in her hand, she noticed a crack in the side of it, that could have easily stunted it's growth. She shrunk it and slipped from the chamber and out of the castle with the other students. She would just ask Salazar when she got home.

"How was your school year, young one," Salazar greeted her, as she entered the study not far from her room.

"The chamber of secrets was opened," she said, sitting in a chair.

"Was it? Was it you," he asked, stoking his beard.

"No, it was Tom. Or I guess is diary. He charmed it to control a girl from school to do his bidding. Potter stopped him though," she sighed, pulling out the egg.

"Is that a Basilisk egg," he asked, looking at it.

"Yes, but it's small. It had a crack along the edge when I found it, could that be why," she asked, showing him the crack.

"It is why, but the snake is still alive. It will be much smaller then it should be, maybe half the normal size in a few years," he said, looking at the egg.

"I'll take care of her," she said, rubbing the egg.

"As you should. Her mother was my friend, and it's fitting if she's yours," he said, watching her.

True to her word, she took care of the small egg, having Sebastian cast a warming charm on it to ensure its survival. When school started, she took it with her, hiding it from others as she waited for it to hatch.

She knew about Sirius, Potter wasn't really careful about his plotting and planning. The poor fool didn't know his parents true killer was sitting in his best friends lap! If he couldn't tell when something wasn't right, then he was in for lots of betrayal.

Fortunately for her, and unfortunately for him, she got to Sirius first. It only took a few well placed hints and pushes to get his confused and crazed mind to persuade him to realize that the light betrayed him, that they willingly believed he caused his best friends death. After the anger subsided, and he had some food in his body he was easily convinced.

When he returned to the order, he would be a spy. And at least then, they would be right. She had promised him his revenge, and he would get it. Clearly the man wasn't as crazy as one would think. The thought left a smirk firmly planted on Hermione's face.

The next summer, Hermione was summoned to an old house in muggle London. She was weary, but Sebastian assured her he wouldn't let harm come to her.

She stood in the room and the body turned the chair to face her and she gasped. There he was, alive. Or, close enough to it.

"Tom," she asked, taking an unsure step closer.

"Hello, cousin," he said weakly.

"You're still alive," she said, sitting on the foot stool.

"I am, barely. That's why I need your help," he said, looking around,"I can't fully trust that fool Wormtail, he's as likely to help me as he is to tell the order about me."

"Tell me," she said, without hesitation, he was family.

"I need Potter's blood. You must insure that he survives what's to come next year," he coughed, Nagini slithering to lay in his small frail lap.

"I will do everything I can," she vowed.

"Good. Thank you, cousin," he said, placing his boney hand on hers.

"You must rest, I will do as you've asked, don't worry," she said, leaving him to rest.

A week later, Hermione was startled out of her book on Dark Arts by a crack, then several smaller ones. She looked around and realized it was the Basilisk egg hatching. She laid it on her desk, and waited. Soon, a small albino head peaked through to look at her. She looked back with a warm smile.

"Welcome, small one," she hissed, as she held out her palm.

The snake slithered up and sniffed at her hand, before hissing its approval and climbing into her hand. She curled up and nuzzled into her thumb.

"Mother," it hissed, turning to look at her.

"I will call you Mira," she decided, smiling at the small snake.

"Yes, mother," Mira agreed, slithering up her arm.

"Let's feed you, shall we? Dotty," she called, and the small elf popped up.

"The mistress calls," she asked.

"Fetch something for Mira here to eat," she said, rubbing the snake.

"Yes, mistress," she said, disappearing.

"Do not eat my house elves," Hermione told Mira, as she rubbed her head.

Soon the little elf was back with an assortment if different meats. Some raw some heated to 98.6 degrees. Mira took a shine to heated raw pig, much to Hermione's amusement.

"Cedric, have you figured out the clue yet," Hermione asked, smiling up at him through her eyelashes.

"Um, not yet. It just keeps screeching. It's horrid," he said, distracted by her flirting.

"Maybe you should try, I don't know muffling it? Like when you scream underwater no one can really hear it," she said, and watched the wheels turn in his head.

Gotcha!

"I have to go, Hermione. Thanks for the idea," he grinned, rushing in search of a proper sized tub.

"No problem," she said to herself.

This would be easier then she thought. Now, all she needed was to give that book Barty gave her to the Lobgbottom boy. It was easy enough, slipping him the book, then later the right plant needed.

She was relived that Harry made it to the last challenge. This made everything easier. Now all she had to do was wait.

While she waited, she got Lucius to pull some strings and allow her to finish her fourth year early, and start her fifth and finish that over summer. She would finally be caught up in her age group at school, and at her rate, she'd finish before she was 17. The use of the time turner that Sebastian gave her allowed her to make all her advanced classes and she was never late. However, time travel was tricky business, and some days she felt older and others younger. Going back and reliving was confusing her body, and some days she woke up unable to do anything but stay in bed.

The reason why she missed the last challenge however, was because she was waiting with her cousin for Harry to show up. She sat in the graveyard with Wormtail, watching him carefully. She didn't trust him.

"You know, Wormtail, Mira and Nagini do enjoy rats. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find one, would you," she asked, her grin feral.

Mira slithered up to her shoulder, and wrapped her body around her torso. She hissed at him and Hermione smirked when he whimpered.

"She is a pretty girl, isn't she," Tom wheezed, amused.

"How can you look into her eyes," Wormtail asked, looking away.

"A Basilisk chooses when to kill. Otherwise her eyes are perfectly normal," Hermione said, petting the small Basilisk.

"How do you think I survived in the chamber," Tom said weekly, his small body wrapped in a blanket.

Mira moved off of her, and over to him. When she was close enough, she wrapped herself around him in a tight grip and some color returned to his frail body.

"What is she doing," Peter asked.

"She's letting him feed off of her dark magic. It gives him strength," Hermione said, looking at Mira.

They were all cut off by potter and his friend showing up. The all looked confused, and Cedric shouldn't be there at all.

"Mira, kill the blonde one," she hissed, and the snake moved through the dirt and stood to full hight in front of Cedric.

She was young, so she only reached about a foot and a half. She slithered up his body, and he didn't move for fear she would kill him. Obviously he didn't know she was a Basilisk. Once face to face, she glared at him and he dropped to the ground. Dead.

"Cedric!"

Oh Potter, must you always be so dramatic, Hermione thought, smirking be hind her mask. He couldn't move, so how did he think he would win? Foolish boy.

The plan went off without a hitch and Tom was back. The only problem was the foolish boy and his stupid parents! They had him, right in their grasp, and he slipped away.

"Cousin," she said, taking off her mask, getting gasps from a few others.

"Yes, Hermione," he said, looking at her.

"My magical trace, I need it gone," she said, looking at him.

"Hmm that is a problem. Lucius," he called.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, kneeling.

"Get rid of her trace," he commanded, dismissing him with a wave.

"At once, my Lord," he said, leaving.

"Now, this cousin of yours, Sebastian, is he loyal to me," he asked, looking to the teen.

"He is loyal to me, and my beliefs," she said.

"And who are you loyal to," he asked.

"My grandfather Salazar, and all his beliefs. Although, he has mellowed over the years, he still hates Muggles with a passion," she said, smirking at him.

"So you have met him," Tom asked, intrigued.

"His portrait is in my study. You may meet him, if you wish. He gave me very specific orders, and I can follow them with you," she said, much to everyone's surprise.

"Then we shall meet," he said, dismissing his followers.

The next day, Draco rushed into the hospital wing and told her everything she had 'missed' from being sick. She listened with a smirk. She thanked him for telling her, and as she left, he beamed with pride.

The last month of school was rather boing, nothing beats watching her cousin rise again, she supposed. She went through the motions, surprising her new 5th year professors with her ability to catch up. By the end of the year, she was nearly finished with her 5th year OWLS. She would finish them over summer, while learning spells now that her trace was gone.

All in all, it had been a very eventful year, and this was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked at the Muggle man in front of her. He was average hight, with greasy hair and a slick smile. It was obvious he wasn't a good man. It didn't matter though, she would try her new curse on whomever her cousin Sebastian delivered.

"I know who you are, and what you've done," she began, circling him just as her mother taught her.

"Listen little girl, I don't know who you are, but you better let me go," he growled.

"Surly you've heard of my mother? Jane Granger," she asked, smirking as he went pale.

"The butcher? You're the butcher's daughter," he asked, squirming in the chair he was bound to.

"So you do know who I am. That means, you know what's going to happen to you, if you don't cooperate," she said, amused by his fear.

"Your lyin' ain't no way your the butcher's daughter," he tried, she'd give him that.

"I would listen to her, she has quite the temper," Jane said, finally coming out of the shadows.

Tom watched, intrigued by the fear Jane instills in his cousins captive. She's good, for a Muggle.

"Alright! What do you want," he said, looking at them both.

"I want Felix dead, by your hand," she said casually.

"What? Are you crazy? The whole Blancher family would be gunnin' for me then," he said, struggling.

"The way I see it; you do it, you die. You don't, you die. Slowly. Your choice," she said, smirking.

"Then kill me," he yelled, shaking.

"I thought you would say that," she said, pulling out her wand.

"What are you doing," he said as she pointed it at him.

She didn't answer, but he soon found out with a flick of her wrist. He screamed in agony, twitching the longer she held the curse. After a moment, she let him go and he leaned forward to vomit what little was in his stomach.

"You know," she started, dragging a finger across the back of his chair,"the mind is most vulnerable when in immense pleasure...or pain."

"What-"

"Caecus fide," Hermione cut him off, flicking her wand .

He stopped talking, and looked at her. She grinned, standing in front of him.

"Now John, I need you to do something for me," Hermione said, uniting him.

"Alright, lets hear it," he said, crossing his arms.

"Your boss, Felix Blancher? Kill him," she said, leaning on a table.

"That all? Alright, anything else," he said gruffly.

"My mother will direct you if I need anything else. Now go," she said, letting him out of the house.

The all piled out of the dungeon of the Blackstone castle, and Tom and Hermione retired to her study.

"I must say, cousin, I'm impressed. What was that curse you used," he asked, smirking evilly at her.

She looked at him with a cheeky grin, her amusement lighting up her slightly red tinted hazel eyes,"I tried out the imperious curse, and decided it lacked real power. All it did was let you control someone, and the tasks they preform aren't done with their true potential. Caecus fide, however translates to 'Blind loyalty'. If you weaken someone's mind enough, it's easy to break in and mold beliefs to your advantage, insuring loyalty for up to months if wielded by a powerful caster. The only draw back is, after a few uses on one person it slowly drives them mad, like any other unforgivable."

"Interesting. I must say, Salazar was right about you; the power you have is amazing for someone so young," he said, nodding his approval.

"Thank you, cousin," she said, looking out the window.

"I have a task for you. Upon it's successful completion, I would like you to join me in my cause," he said, watching her.

"I am always willing to help family," she said, knowing it was something he couldn't trust his Death Eaters to do properly.

"Several of my top ranking Death Eaters are being held in Azkaban. I want you to free them, quietly," he said, gliding as gracefully as a snake across the floor until he reached the wide windows.

Hermione gazed at him thoughtfully. She refused flat out to be placed in the roll of a Death Eater, this he knew well. So what-and she knew there was one-was his plan? She noticed he looked out at the gardens with an almost peaceful gaze, his shoulders relaxed as they only were when they were alone and he was protected by strong family ties. She realized with a start, that he trusted her. Or, more accurately, he trusted in the blood ties the shared.

She was a Slytherin through and through, she looked after her own and would crush anyone that tried to stop her. She knew he saw everything. They way she watched Wormtail with careful eyes, least he try to betray her family. The warmth that she held for Sebastian, a warmth that she had slowly started to feel for him.

She didn't try to hide the fact that she didn't trust him fully, but that was only because she didn't know him. He was family, yes, and she would help him always, but that didn't mean he gained her trust purely from family ties. He's trying, though. She can see him relax around her, consider her thoughts on some things, and the ultimate act of trust was when he allowed her parents to be in his presence. She was quick to assure him, they were the only Muggles worth leaving alive, she wouldn't hesitate to attack any other. In her mind, when all the other Muggles turned their back on her, they stayed firm and tore down anyone who tried to harm her. If only they had magic, they would be the perfect Slytherins.

"Give me a week to form a plan," she finally answered.

"Of course. I wish you luck cousin, you will need it," he said, looking back at her with his glinting red eyes.

_

"We go at dawn," she said, looking at Sebastian and Lucius.

"And how do we get passed the Dementors," Lucius asked snidely, glaring at her.

"I scouted out the layout. There is an alcove near the bace of the prison, inside is something the Dementors want more then prisoners. You will retrieve it and bring it to me before we go in, once we've planted the bait, only the human guards are left," she said, smirking.

"Clever," Sebastian said, sharing a smirk with her.

She gave him a knowing look as Lucius grudgingly agreed it was a good plan. Not waiting for a response he promptly left, causing Sebastian to grunt in annoyance, and Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Every since Tom told me about this mission, I've had the strangest feeling," she mused out loud, relaxing into the plush leather chair.

"What kind of feeling," he asked, fixing himself a scotch.

"It's hard to explain. I just feel like something important is going to happen," she sighed, mulling it over once more.

He sat across from her, watching as she became lost in thought. Sebastian was unsure of what to do, should he interfere or allow her to deal with it herself? There wasn't a clear choice on the matter, so he resolved to keep a careful eye on Hermione from now on, that's all he could do. After all, he had heard her mother speak those very words shortly before she had met Henry, and look how that turned out.

"Go now Lucius, so we can finish this," Hermione commanded, getting a scowl from the much older man.

She and Sebastian watched as he braved the howling winds near the shore, before disappearing into the small cave. Once he was out of sight, she motioned for Sebastian to follow her up to the prison.

"Shouldn't we wait for him to bring the bait," Sebastian asked, keeping an eye out for any stray Dementors.

"No," she replied simply, sending a stunner at a stray guard.

"Why not," he inquired, looking at her for a second.

"Because he is the bait," she said, ginning devilishly as they watched the black figures all fly to the cave.

"Good idea, I'm glad I won't have to drag him around," Sebastian said, grinning gleefully.

The two made their way into the building, Hermione casting the obedience curse-as Sebastian had dubbed it- on anyone in their way. Finally they made it to the Wardens chambers. Sebastian opened the door, and Hermione stepped in, her black robes billowing behind her as the man look at them in confusion. Luckily, she wore a half mask and her hood was up, otherwise he would have seen her face.

"Where do you keep the Death Eaters," she asked calmly.

"I'm not telling you. You have no right to be here," he growled.

"Sebastian," she said, and he smirked.

The warden fell into his chair, screams pulled from his lips helplessly as Sebastian held the curse on him. Hermione placed a hand on Sebastian's arm, and he dropped the curse, still smirking. She looked up at her cousin and smiled in thanks, and he just shrugged. She looked back to the helpless man at the desk, and he glared weakly back at her.

"Will you tell me, now?"

"Fuck you," he hissed.

"Have it your way," she sighed, placing her hand on Sebastian's shoulder before leaving them both in the room, he gave a nod and she closed the door.

Five minutes later, a smug Sebastian walked out of the room, a bloody cloth in his hand, and told her where they needed to go. The traveled up several flights before coming to the last where there was a brick wall blocking her way.

"Blood ward," Sebastian said, placing the cloth onto the wall.

The stones moved and shifted to allow them entrance. Crazed screams met their ears the moment the walked through, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Find the LeStrange brothers, I'll find Bellatrix," she said, scanning the cells.

It didn't take long, the woman was practically screeching her lungs out by the time she got there. When she came into view, Bellatrix pressed her face in between the bars, eyes wild. She let out a mad cackle as Hermione stepped closer.

"Hello love, how's about you step your pretty little self a bit closer, I don't bite hard," she said, grinning.

"I'm here to get you out of here, I'm sure you know of your masters return. Stand back," she said, pulling out her wand.

Having learned wordless magic for simple spells, she swished her wand at the hinges of the door, causing the door to fall forward. She threw her mask away, brushing bangs out of her face as she looked at the insane woman before her.

"What are you waiting for? We don't have much time," Sebastian yelled, pulling the LeStrange brothers behind him down to the coast.

"Come," she commanded, pulling on the skinny woman's hand.

"Not yet," Bellatrix purred, eyes fixed on Hermione's body.

Hermione ignored her with a smirk, watching with amusement as Lucius tried to fend off the Dementors with weak spells, his hands shacking as they were barely kept at bay. Bellatrix, never one to be polite, laughed her ass off at her pathetic brother-in-law.

Taking amused mercy on the the blonde, she saved him.

"Expecto Patronum," she said, and a large silver snake flow from her wand to wrap around Lucius and causing the dark figures to flee.

Too shaken to argue, he left with the rest of them after they cleaned up their mess. Hermione had left a decoy Bellatrix in her old cell as well as the others, and obliviated the wardens mind. Tomorrow, the Death Eaters would come and make a scene while 'breaking them out' and none would be the wiser.

"Follow me," Hermione said, leading a dirty Bellatrix down a hall into a room next to hers.

The pair walked in and Hermione snapped her fingers. Twinkie appeared, blinking up at her with his round eyes as he waited instructions.

"Find Bellatrix some clothes that fit her and draw her a bath, make sure Dotty is preparing dinner," she said, and he grinned at her happily.

"Yes, Mistress," he squeaked, before leaving.

"Where is the Dark Lord," Bellatrix snapped, eyes darting around the room before settling on Hermione's calm face.

"He will be here shortly, he had business to attend," Hermione said, moving to the door,"Dinner is in an hour, don't be late. Oh, and don't harass my elves."

With that, she closed the door, leaving a bewildered Bellatrix behind.

The dining hall was filled to the brim with Death Eaters, all listening to the announcements the Dark Lord was making. A few cast glances to the empty seat next to him, and to the imposing redhead standing next to it.

As if on it were planned, both men's heads turns to look at the door as Hermione walked gracefully through it. She smirked when Sebastian got her seat for her before sitting down. She nodded a greeting to her pale cousin and looked up at the Death Eaters at the table.

"There is someone very important I'd like you to meet. This is Hermione Blackstone, my cousin and also another Heir to Slytherin," Tom announced, causing whispers to flow in the hall, and confused glances.

Hermione smirked evilly, her hazel eyes glowing with a dark humor that put some on edge. Bellatrix however, gazed at her with hungry eyes, soaking in the blossoming teen before her. She was drawn to the dark Ora that oozed from the girl, something she'd only seen from her master. Hermione caught her stare and teasingly licked her bottom lip, before looking away again.

"_It seems you have an admirer_," Tom hissed, not wanting to draw attention.

"_I'm sure it's nothing_," she hissed back, brushing it off.

"_I highly doubt it. My dear Bellatrix is never one to have an obsession that wasn't about killing someone_," he replied, amused.

"_You don't seem terribly upset," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow,"I thought you didn't approve of what was it? Ah yes, 'senseless human emotion_'."

"_There are always exceptions to rules, after all you are family. However, should you choose to pursue this...courtship, she will not be pulled from her field missions_," he said, obviously uncaring about the whole thing.

"_You really never cared about emotions in the first place, did you? You just told them that to work them harder. Clever_," she said, amused.

"_Yes, well it worked. I could care less what they do in their free time, as long as it does not interfere with my orders_," he said, bored.

"_Well that's fine. However, I doubt it will matter considering its just a passing fancy of hers. I'll see about getting a pretty witch to warm her bed_," Hermione replied, uncaring.

"_We shall see, cousin_," he smirked.

"I have news," he stared, getting everyone to look at him,"I will be leaving the country soon for a few weeks, and Hermione will take me place. For that time, she has all of my power. You would do well to listen to her orders, those who don't will suffer her wrath."

If Hermione was surprised by his announcement, she didn't show it. She continued to look at her nails as people talked among themselves. Once the meeting was over, she left to head to her room. She ignored the dark figure following behind her, curious as to what she has planned.

"Hello, Kitten," Bellatrix breathed, coming up behind Hermione as she entered her room.

"What do you want, Bellatrix," Hermione asked, turning to look at her.

"Oh, where to begin," Bellatrix purred, stepping closer.

"I have no time for you games, what is it?"

Without a word, Bellatrix pulled her flush against her, her ample cleavage pushed against the younger woman. She tilted Hermione's head up and kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip. Hermione hissed and pulled away, a drop of blood rolling down her lip.

She glared,"What the hell are you doing."

"I was trying to seduce you, before you interrupted," Bellatrix growled, dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"Nothing is going to come of this little passing fancy, so find another witch to bother with it, or maybe you should go fuck your husband," Hermione hissed, removing her from her room and closing the door.

She heard crazed screeches as Bellatrix banged on the door, rattling the thick wood. She rolled her eyes and placed a silencing charm on the room. She was NOT going to have another psycho stalker girlfriend. She just got rid of the last one. What is it with Slytherin girls being batshit crazy?

"You never did tell me why Pansy snapped and went crazy on you," Sebastian chuckled, after she told him what happened last night.

"I refused to allow her to touch me," she said, shrugging.

"If I remember correctly, you two couldn't keep your hand off each other," he said, looking at her.

"I never said I didn't touch her. She was fun enough, I guess, but it was just a little screwing on the side. When she kept insisting I let her touch me too, I cut her loose. She completely snapped, yelling at me about how we were perfect for each other and that we would be married. When I said I'd never marry someone like her, she burst into tears and went on about how I took her pureness and used her. I left after that, and I guess that's when she went around the bend," Hermione said, chuckling at the memory.

"Heartbreaker," Sebastian teased.

"Ha-ha," she said dryly.

"So what are you gonna do about Bellatrix," he asked, relaxing.

"Nothing. She'll get over it," she sighed.

"What if she really likes you? You did say something important was going to happen the day we got her from prison, what if it was her," he said logically.

"...we'll see," she said, thinking it over.

"I think it is! Trust you to want the craziest person in the world," he joked.

"This is too much drama," Hermione grumbled, grabbing some Floo powder.

"Where you going?"

"I need a distraction," was his only reply before she was gone in a green flash.

He never noticed the lone black figure slinking back into the hallway. Bellatrix frowned, unsure of what to think at the moment. But she did know, she would get her answers.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Bellatrix stormed into Hermione's study where Sebastian sat with a book. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, as she yanked his book away.

"Where is she?"

"Obviously she's still in her bed, I heard she had an...eventful night," he said, smirking at her.

She didn't reply, and left the room. Within minutes, she had crossed the house and stormed into Hermione's room. She stopped when she saw a lump in the covers, and moved a few steps toward it. Before she got to the bed however, the bathroom door opened and Hermione strode out towel drying her hair.

"So I was thinking, since you didn't join me in the shower, you should make it up to," she started, before looking up at Bellatrix in shock,"me," she finished lamely.

"Mmm. I'm sure you could convince me," Susan yawned, sitting up in bed.

"Who is this whore," Bellatrix hissed, glaring at Hermione.

"What are you doing in here, Bellatrix? I said I wanted to be left alone," she said calmly, unbothered by Bellatrix's obvious unhappiness.

"Obviously not," she spat.

"Hermione," Susan asked, looking between the two.

"It's ok. Just go shower and I'll see you later," Hermione assured her, smirking.

The tall blonde wrapped the sheets around her nude body and left the bed. Her hair did nothing to hide the hickey on her neck, and when she stopped to kiss Hermione's cheek as she passed, Bellatrix got a plain view of it. Once the door to the bathroom closed, Hermione glared at the taller raven haired woman.

"What do you think you are doing," Hermione hissed.

"That is none of your concern," Bellatrix sniffed, glaring at her.

"It is! Now tell me what you want," she ground out, temper flaring.

"I want you, and I will have you," she said, smirking insanely.

"You're mental," Hermione said, smiling in amused disbelief.

"Obviously. But that doesn't change anything," Bellatrix purred, stepping closer to the 15 year old.

"You realize this...infatuation you have is illegal," Hermione teased, allowing her to pull her closer.

"I've never been one to follow rules," Bellatrix hummed, trailing her fingers along Hermione's neck.

"You seem to be missing one big point," Hermione said, looking up at Bellatrix.

"Oh? What's that," she asked.

"I don't get involved with cheaters, and last I checked you were married," Hermione said, using an easy excuse,"kindly show yourself out."

"This isn't over," Bellatrix vowed, leaving the room with a sinister smile.

"That's what I'm worried about," Hermione said, sitting on her bed.

"You like her," Sebastian said, watching as Hermione looked at Bellatrix through a window.

"Unfortunately," she replied, turning to look at him.

"Perhaps not. She is of pure blood, she has power, and although she's insane she seems to really like you," he reasoned.

"Are you saying you approve of her attempted courting of me," she asked, looking at him surprised.

"Perhaps she could be good for you, and you her. It's merely a suggestion, you are old enough to chose your own partners," he said, shrugging at her.

"How can you be sure," she asked curiously.

"How can you be sure she won't," he countered, leaving her to ponder that with a kiss to her head.

Hermione sighed, turning back to look at Bellatrix. She had to admit, she did feel that pull to the dark woman. If she was honest, the only reason she pushed the older woman away, was because she didn't know how to be what she wanted. She could be cruel and ruthless, evil and heartless, but she didn't know how to allow herself to be cared about beyond terrified admiration, and feared awe.

Looking at the pale woman below, she decided maybe it was time to try. If Bellatrix broke her heart, she _could_ always just kill her. That last thought caused an amused chuckle to leave her lips. She doubted Tom would be happy about that.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Sebastian said, stepping out into the garden Bellatrix occupied for the last few hours.

"What," she snapped irritably.

"It seems my cousin may actually give you a chance," he said, looking at her.

"It didn't seem that way last I saw of her," she said, rolling her eyes.

"The way you are going about it is all wrong. She feels backed into a corner, and surely she will fight back if you keep pushing her. You must go about it a bit more...delicately," he said.

"And what do you suggest," she snapped, glaring at him.

"First, I would prove that this is more then a game. Second, give her time. She will come to you when she's ready," he said wisely.

Bellatrix sent an irritated glare his way, before ignoring him altogether. He wasn't sure if she would listen to him, but he hoped she would at least think it through better. By now, he was sure she was the reason his cousin had that strange feeling the day before they broke her out. If that's true, then maybe there are book on it. With a smirk, he made a mental note to check the library for books on soul connections.

For the next two weeks, Hermione avoided Bellatrix as much as possible, unable to deal with these unfamiliar feelings the woman stirred in her. To others, she was a ruthless leader that never showed more then anger and annoyance. Bellatrix, surprisingly took Sebastian's advice and gave her time. She can feel Bellatrix's eyes on her, and she's had to stop her more then once from following her, but she never pushes too hard.

About a week ago, Sebastian brought Hermione a book on soul bonds and explained that her parents shared one too. She read the whole book, and it explains a lot, but is she ready for that? Is she really ready to fall in love and commit to someone at 15? Probably not, but avoiding it will only last for so long.

She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, moving from her desk to her bed. She settled in, falling asleep moments later.

"My lady, I have a request," Bellatrix said, during a Death Eater meeting a few days later.

"Lets hear it," Hermione said, waving a hand for her to continue.

"I would like to be divorced from my husband," she said, smirking at his confused face.

"That's Nonsense! It's impossible," he yelled, glaring at his wife.

"On what grounds," Hermione asked, ignoring him with a bored expression.

"I no longer want to be with him. I was forced into the marriage and now I wish to pursue other interests," she said, watching Hermione.

Hermione watched her with unreadable eyes, before letting out a small defeated sigh,"I'll see to it."

"Thank you, My Lady," Bellatrix purred, grinning at Hermione.

The meeting went by quickly, and soon only Bellatrix and Hermione were left alone. Hermione stood and walked behind Bellatrix's chair, stopping to curl a bouncy lock of raven hair around her finger before continuing her stride.

"Just what is so important to you, that you will leave your husband," she asked, locking eyes with the insane woman.

Bellatrix stood from her seat and pressed her body into Hermione's slightly smaller frame,"you," she purred, grinning wildly when Hermione let out an aroused gasp.

"Your marriage is bound by magic, only death will free you from it," Hermione said, looking up at her.

"So be it," Bellatrix said, uncaring.

"You want to die," Hermione asked, an evil glint in her eyes.

"No," she answered, nuzzling Hermione's neck,"I want him to die."

"And what makes you think you're of higher value to me then him," Hermione teased, digging her nails into Bellatrix's arms roughly.

"I am superior to him in many ways, although he has me beat in stupidity," Bellatrix hissed, licking from her neck to her cheek with a wicked smile.

"You are so sure I will return your affections that you'll leave your husband," Hermione asked, amused.

"Yes," Bellatrix growled, pushing her tighter against the table.

"Do you really care for me," Hermione tested.

"I do," Bellatrix confirmed, biting her chin.

"You would do anything for me?"

"Yes."

"Even kill your husband?"

"..." Bellatrix looked up at Hermione with expectant eyes, waiting for the words she needed to hear,"yes."

"Then prove it. Prove your affection to me...without killing him. If you gain my love, that will be my privilege," Hermione growled, matching Bellatrix's hungry gaze with her own dark glare.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearing Hermione's last week before school started again, and she and Bellatrix had spent most of their free time together for the last few weeks. Bellatrix showed her new spells and helped her study for school, and in return, every time Bellatrix helped her or gave her good advice she would lean up and peck her on the cheek. Now, Bellatrix was away on a raid in Muggle London, so Hermione was alone for the first time in awhile.

"Mother," Mira hissed, slipping up onto Hermione's plush bed.

"Yes, Mira," she replied, rubbing the smooth snake as she got closer.

"You are sad," she said, rubbing her head under Hermione's chin.

"No, I'm just bored. Bellatrix is away, and Sebastian has returned to America for a few days, so I have nothing to entertain me," she sighed.

"Take a nap. You have been up all night," Mira suggested, looking at her.

Hermione looked at her thoughtfully, before agreeing and lowering herself into the bed. She had been up since Bellatrix left earlier in the day, waiting for her return. She drifted off, dreaming of crazed black eyes and insane smiles.

She couldn't have been sleep for long, before a cool hand slipped into her shirt and slid along her stomach. She snapped awake and held her wand to Bellatrix's neck. Once she realized who it was, she lowered it and glared at the older woman.

"I could have killed you for sneaking up on me, you nutter," Hermione hissed.

"But you didn't, kitten. Now scoot so I can get in," Bellatrix demanded, climbing into the bed.

"How was the raid," Hermione asked, relaxing into Bellatrix's strong embrace.

"Fine," Bellatrix said, nuzzling her neck.

"Bellatrix," Hermione warned, as her slim fingers wandered lower then her stomach.

"Fine," she pouted, looking down at the younger girl,"you're no fun."

"I've never got any complaints from anyone else," Hermione teased, watching Bellatrix scowl in anger.

"Mine," Bellatrix growled, biting the nape of her neck.

Hermione gasped, looking down to glare at her companion,"not yet. And if you keep that up, not at all! What is going on with you lately?"

"I don't know what you mean," Bellatrix hummed, looking up at her lazily.

"You do!" Hermione insisted, glaring at her,"every time someone even looks at me, you flip your lid! I can't owl my friends without you watching like a hawk. And yesterday, you accused me of sleeping with Draco. Draco! Of all people!"

"And," Bellatrix asked, uncaring.

"I can't do this," Hermione said, more to herself then Bellatrix.

"What are you talking about," Bellatrix growled, glaring at the teen.

"You! You want me to give you a chance, yet you act like this before we're even together! How am I supposed to handle you in a real relationship," Hermione asked icily, her cold gaze burning into Bellatrix.

"You can, and you will," Bellatrix hissed, returning the glare.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. Unless you can give me a good reason, I suggest you return to you room and forget about everything between us," Hermione replied calmly, having already made her decision.

"Nothing is wrong," Bellatrix insisted, causing Hermione to force her out of her room.

"Goodnight, Bellatrix," she said coolly, unfeeling as the door shut.

"Hermione," Bellatrix yelled through the door, banging on it.

"Go away, Bellatrix," Hermione huffed, climbing back into bed.

"...I'm sorry," she tried, sounding uncomfortable.

"Sorry for what," Hermione asked, roiling her eyes.

"I...you will forget about me, when you leave," Bellatrix yelled, hitting the door in frustration.

Hermione looked at the door in confusion,"what are you talking about?"

"You leave on Sunday. When you're gone, you can't tell anyone you are seeing someone because you can't tell who. Some charming boy or girl will swoop in and take you away from me, and I'll be forced to kill the fool," she explained, her voice dropping dangerously at the end.

Hermione's heart thumped in an unfamiliar cadence as she heard the crazy woman's mildly insane, yet honest words. She frowned as she was flooded with an uncomfortable ache, but shrugged it off as heartburn. No more of Sebastian's crazy American food before bed. She was pulled from her musing by the sound of Bellatrix's angry pounding of her door.

She got up and opened it, looking up at the older woman,"come in before you wake someone."

"I wouldn't have to wake anyone if you-" Bellatrix started, only to have Hermione's lips cut her off.

Hermione grabbed her head between her hands and deepened the kiss, moaning slightly when Bellatrix opened her mouth for her to explore. She backed Bellatrix into her bed, and pinned her down as she pulled away, her hazel eyes ablaze.

"For the record, you're entirely too insane for me to forget...and I don't want to," she sighed, leaning down to bite a plump, red bottom lip.

"Hermione," Bellatrix moaned, trying to flip them.

"Hmm," she answered, holding steady and on top.

"Hermione," Bellatrix whined childishly, glaring up at her with a pout.

"You act like a child," Hermione mused aloud, causing Bellatrix's pout to deepen.

She looked down into onyx eyes and smiled slightly. Sitting on Bellatrix's stomach, she trailed a finger along her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, along her high cheekbones and finally across her strong jawline. Once she reached plump lips, Bellatrix nipped at the tip of her finger. She smiled at that, rolling her eyes at the woman's childlike behavior. When they locked eyes again, Hermione saw a flicker of deep emotion behind her endless black pools, causing that ache to twist in her chest again.

"Do you care for me," she asked, waiting for the answer.

"I do," Bellatrix replied,"I have watched and admired you for nearly three months. I can feel a deep pull to you, and I know you are mine to have."

Hermione closed her eyes. It was true then-their soul bond was real. She knew if it was true, their feelings would develop quickly. Old magic had a habit of being impatient, and this type was no exception. Sebastian told her the only reason she hasn't given in so soon was because she was too stubborn. He said her parents had fallen in love within two weeks, and married soon after. Would she fall so quickly? It was obvious Bellatrix had, considering she never fought their bond. In fact, she seemed encouraged to persuade her to be with her even more because of it. Still, would it matter? Their bond was only a quicker means to get to an end. Their end. Love.

"I love you, Hermione," Bellatrix said, as if she were telling her she liked the rain, and not declaring her love.

It amazed Hermione how such an angry and evil woman could be that, then turn around and be childish and loving the next moment. How she was so willing to accept her feelings for Hermione, yet be so unwilling to even look at her husband. Perhaps it was because she really was as crazy as everyone thinks, and Hermione would never fully understand how her mind works.

"It's ridiculous to even think I could care for someone like you the way you obviously do for me," Hermione spat, moving to stand by her window in confused anger.

"Hermione-"

"-yet I have," she finished, ignoring Bellatrix's interruption.

Bellatrix looked at her in surprise, before a predatory grin crossed her red lips. She stood and walked over to the conflicted girl, pressing their bodies together. Hermione's body relaxed instantly into her, before she turned her head to place an absentminded kiss on Bellatrix's neck, her mind buzzing with reasons she shouldn't do this. With her love so close to her, holding her, none if those reasons seemed good enough.

"Hermione," Bellatrix asked, rubbing her nose along her long neck.

"Yes," Hermione moaned, as Bellatrix kissed the smooth skin.

"Are you mine," she asked, continuing her assault.

"I..." Hermione started, unsure, until Bellatrix forcefully rolled her hip into her, slamming Hermione into the window frame with a startled gasp.

"Yes," Hermione finished, moaning as Bellatrix repeated the move, while trailing a hand up her shirt.

"Good," Bellatrix hissed, turning her around,"because I am yours," she breathed into her ear as she thrusted their hips together again.

"Bellatrix," Hermione said in a breathless moan,"we shouldn't," she finished.

"We should," Bellatrix disagreed, pushing her to the bed.

"Jesus," Hermione hissed, when Bellatrix sucked on her neck roughly.

"Hermione, I want you so much," Bellatrix growled, biting her neck.

"Bellatrix I...I haven't," she tried to say, only to groan unintelligibly when the older woman's hands snuck into her shorts.

"You what, kitten? Come on, tell me," Bellatrix teased, flicking the waistband of her panties.

"I've never-oh Merlin! I've never been with someone, like this," she forced out, hissing as Bellatrix's fingers teased her.

"You're pure," Bellatrix asked in disbelief," but what about..?"

Hermione looked up at her with hooded eyes,"Susan came to me because her boyfriend couldn't preform properly, she isn't gay. She knew she could get without giving, that was our deal."

"Why haven't you given yourself to anyone," Bellatrix asked, starting to remove her hand.

"Don't," Hermione hissed, stilling her movements,"I haven't been with anyone worthy enough. Someone I would trust enough for that," she answered.

"And I-"

"-Am the one," Hermione finished, leaning up to capture her lips.

"Not now," Bellatrix cooed, finally removing her hand,"I have plans for you, kitten."

Hermione groaned at the naughty look Bellatrix was sending her, wrapping her legs around her curvy hips. Bellatrix sent her a smirk as she settled between the teens legs, feeling the heat coming from the girl.

"Sleep, Kitten, I'll be here when you wake," she whispered, kissing Hermione's flushed cheek.

"Fine. At least maybe you'll finish what you started in my dreams," she grumbled, pulling the covers over them.

"All in due time," Bellatrix hummed, kissing her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

A whole year. That's how long they would be apart, with only a few weeks together for the Holidays. It had only been a few months, but Hermione felt restless most nights without Bellatrix's cool arms wrapped around her at night. Bellatrix tried several times to convince her that sneaking onto school grounds was a wonderful idea, but Hermione always rolled her eyes and told her if she did, she would have to go even longer without her in her bed. That never failed to shut the raven haired woman up, although a pout lingered on her lips. It didn't stay there long, however, because Hermione's lips always chased it away.

"Calm down, love. I'm sure it'll all work out, but I'm not going. What if they see me? Everyone is watching me like a hawk, I can't leave," Hermione sighed, as she looked at Bellatrix through the two way mirror.

"I'm sure you could! Don't you want to see me, kitten," she whined, gaining an eye roll.

"Don't be silly, of course I want to see you, but meeting while you're setting a trap for Potter seems like an unneeded risk," Hermione explain, for the tenth time.

"Hermione," she whined, pouting at her.

"Why do you care so much? The trap isn't for a few more months, we'll see each other sooner then that," Hermione asked, propping her head on her palm.

"I know, but I'll still miss you! Why couldn't you just stay home for your schooling," Bellatrix huffed, glaring at her soulmate.

"Bellatrix," Hermione sighed,"hopefully this is my last year. I've already completed most of my sixth year classes, and by summer, I'll probably be finished with most of my seventh."

"How? I thought your time tables were double booked," Bellatrix asked, looking at her hopefully.

"They were, still are, really. Sebastian gave me his grandfathers Time Turner. I've been going to all my classes, plus extra credit work," Hermione said smugly, looking at Bellatrix.

"I should have known. You are entirely too smart for my own good," Bellatrix grinned.

"Don't you mean MY own good," Hermione asked, watching the pale woman.

"No. Imagine all the naughty things that mind will come up with when we are finally together. I shiver at the thought," Bellatrix smirked, licking her lips.

"Dear god," Hermione mumbled, as her mind did just that, causing a flush of arousal to tint her skin.

"Dare I ask," Bellatrix purred smugly.

"You know Bellatrix, Christmas is coming. And when I get home, you will be too," she replied, smirking as Bellatrix's eyes fluttered.

"Oh, Ketten, you just say these things. I will hold you to that," she vowed, biting her lip.

"I was hoping you would," Hermione replied, laughing softly.

* * *

"Miss Blackstone, would you please follow me, your cousin is here to see you," Professor Dumbledore asked, leading her into a room near is office.

It had been a month since she last talked to Bellatrix and the effects of their soul bond were starting to show. She was getting pale, and skinnier, and her hair looked almost black and lifeless. She figured it was the lack if contact with her soulmate, but it didn't all make sense. She read up on it, and most couples with the bond can be away from each other without suffering as bad as she's been lately. Her energy is sapped most days, and she's weak on a good day. She brushed it aside for now, focusing on her pacing cousin.

"What's wrong," she asked softly, as she sat down.

"What's wrong? Look at you! You're practically a zombie walking around looking like that," he huffed.

"I'm fine," she said weakly, looking at him with tired eyes.

"You're not! I knew I should have told you," he muttered to himself.

"Told me what?"

"You and Bellatrix must be bonded before being apart for long periods of time. If you're not, you end up looking and feeling like you do now," he said, pointing at her.

"That's why I'm so weak. The books were about couples that were already bonded. Wait, what exactly is a bonding," she asked, looking at him.

He shifted, before meeting her gaze sheepishly.

* * *

"You're going to do _what_ with my aunt?!"

"Calm down, Malfoy. I'm only telling you because I felt it was only fair," Hermione huffed.

"But-but you _can't_," he stuttered, looking at her wide eyed.

"Why not," she sighed.

"Because! I just don't-she's my _aunt_, for Merlin's sake!" He hissed, shaking his head.

"I'm aware. It doesn't matter what you think, I'm going to marry your aunt," she huffed.

"It's not that! Marriage I can handle, but not what comes _after_," he spat, unable to form the words.

"It's perfectly natural," she sniffed, glaring at him in bemusement.

"You just told me you're going to _knock up_ my _aunt_! That's not natural to me," he yelled, looking distressed.

"Not right away, that would be illegal," she smirked,"at least for another month it will be. I guess using a Time Turner for over two years has it's perks. After that, well all is fair in love and war. And this Draco, is war. I refuse to let her run off and get herself killed," she scuffed.

"So you get her pregnant?!"

"She won't do anything foolish if she's with child. And anyways, it's not like it wasn't going to happen anyway," Hermione said, looking at him.

"I just...I need air," he huffed, storming out of the room.

She smirked at his back, sipping the energy replenishing potion Sebastian had sent in bulk for her. It was good she wouldn't need it in a month, this stuff tasted horrible.

* * *

The last month of school was filled with plans for the small wedding Narssisa insisted they have. She was practically squealing when she heard they were having a Christmas bonding. Hermione flat out refused to allow more then 20 people to attend, much to the youngest Black's annoyance. She found it amusing how different the two sisters were, and teased Bellatrix about it constantly. The subject of Rodolphus came up, and she and Tom agreed that would be the first thing on her list when she returned.

Well, as soon as Bellatrix let her come up for air. The older woman moaned as Hermione bit her lip, letting a hand cup her firm backside. Hermione smiled as she felt the squeeze, before pulling away.

"I feel so much better," she sighed, as her lost energy started to flow back into her.

"Mmm. Me too, Kitten," Bellatrix moaned, as Hermione sucked the nape of her neck.

"Now that that's settled, follow me cousin," Tom smirked, watching the pair pull apart.

"Fine," Hermione huffed, placing a light peck on Bellatrix's lips before following the bald man with her in tow.

"Married at 16? Aren't you ambitious," Tom smirked, as they all walked along the halls.

"I'm 17, thank you. And I really don't see the problem, it's inevitable," she defended.

"There is no problem. If anything, it's a bit late. Most Pureblood families marry their children off at younger ages," he agreed, turning to lead them into the 'Thorne room' as he calls it.

Inside were several Death Eaters , including Bellatrix's soon to be ex husband. They all bowed as the trio entered the room, before talking quietly among themselves. Hermione smirked when Rodolphus glared at their linked hands, leaning over to nibble lightly on Bellatrix's ear. He growled softly, and Bellatrix cackled in amusement.

"I believe we have a divorce to settle," Tom said, gaining everyone's attention,"Bellatrix wishes to be divorced from you,Rodolphus , do you accept?"

"No, my Lord," he said smugly.

"Very well, you may proceed, cousin," Tom announced, smirking evilly at the look of fear on the mans face.

Hermione barely looked as she stood,"defend yourself. If you win, I will leave your wife alone."

Rodolphus lifted his wand to throw a jinx at her, but she easily sidestepped and cast several crucios in a row. He dodged the first two, but the last slammed into him and he cried out in agony. She smirked at his pleads for mercy, before looking at her soulmate. She walked to her and gently eased her wand into her hand. Bellatrix's eyes widened at the power from the wand, before a wicked glint entered her eyes.

Hermione sat next to her cousin and they all watched with varying levels of amusement as wife embarrassed husband. The tall mans cries finally died down as Bellatrix became bored with him. She returned the borrowed wand with a kiss and sat down in her lives lap. Hermione looked around the room and was mildly surprised to see the victims own brother laughing at him.

"Rabastan, do you have something to say to your dear brother," she asked, causing his eyes to light up.

"Please brother, help me," the weak man wheezed.

"Help you?! You used me as a test dummy for all my life, and now it's your turn...brother," he spat, unleashing curse after curse onto the dying man, laughing gleefully.

"Enough," Hermione said softly, setting a hand on the younger brothers shoulder.

"You are pathetic," she hissed to the heap on the floor,"and you will die like a common Muggle," she finished, taking the knife Bellatrix offered and stabbing him.

Moments later, the now dead man was carted off and Hermione left for a shower.

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian took Hermione for a walk before the ceremony. She sighed as she watched the snow fall, before looking at her cousin.

"What troubles you?"

"Your mother died shortly after she married your father. I'm afraid I will fail this time too," he sighed, looking forward.

"You did not fail. You've kept me safe, that's all that matters. I trust you," she said, leaning into him.

She had grown rapidly over the last few months. All that time travel did her some good, and she shot up about 4 inches leaving her at 6 feet. Sebastian only towered over her with 4 inches, and he proudly stated it was her Merlin genes. She let her hair grow out, knowing how much Bellatrix loved to play in it, and it now rested in the center of her back. Her eyes, once a dark hazel were now bright, the flecks of red replacing any brown once there.

"We should go inside, we have less then five minutes till your wedding starts," he grinned, pulling her inside.

* * *

Hermione waited at the isle with Tom in front of her and Sebastian at her side. She looked around and smiled when she saw her parents holding each other as they looked at her with pride.

Everyone became quiet as Bellatrix walked into the room. Her breath hitched when she saw the deep blood red dress the clung to her body. The black lace held her cleavage up, and spiderwebbed all along the dress matching the gloves on her hands. Her hair was up, and the wild curls hung free in some places, framing her face gently. To her surprise, Sirius was the one walking her down the isle. He winked at her as he offered her Bellatrix's hand, and she grinned.

"Who offers this bride to be wed," Tom asked, speaking for the first time.

Narssisa, Sirius, and Rabastan all stood together,"we do."

"Then let's proceed," he answered,"Do you, Bellatrix Black, take Hermione Blackstone to be your wife and bondmate till death do you part."

"I do," she answered, looking deeply into Hermione's hazel eyes.

"Do you, Hermione Blackstone, take Bellatrix Black to be your wife and bondmate till death do you part," he repeated.

"I do," she breathed, smiling at her love.

"Hold your hand out," Tom said, pulling out a knife.

The both offered their palm, and he swiftly cut two twin lines into the flesh. The two pressed their hands together as a caldron appeared between them. Their blood mixed and dripped into the boiling potion below, causing it to change from a dark black into a vibrant pink. Tom drew some of the potion into a goblet and the two soul-mates drank from it. Moments later, the pair felt a burn along their back, before traveling to a stop at both of their left hips. A red ribbon of light wrapped pubs their hands while a gold one circled them fully. The pair watched as it grew brighter and brighter until it disappeared in a bright flash.

"You are now one," Tom said, looking at them.

Bellatrix was assaulted with a pounding headache suddenly, and her knees gave out beneath her. Hermione caught her in time, and she looked up into her eyes and smiled slightly before her world went dark.

Hermione smiled slightly, and with a little help from Sebastian, carried her into their bedroom. She knew the potion was strong, but she didn't know it would work so quickly. As she lay Bellatrix on the bed, she sat next to her new wife and smiled tenderly. They had only been together for six months, but she never felt so sure of anything. She leaned over and kissed a slightly clammy forehead. She knew once Bella found out the truth she would be in deep trouble, but she was looking forward to what came before that. Very much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Waning! Heavy smut! Like, most of the chapter is smut. Anyway, I'll mark when it starts and finishes. Also, mention of rape briefly and abortion. But not till the very end. Oh, somewhere in all that smut Hermione finally drops the ILY bomb! One last thing! Or two I guess. Should the baby be a boy, girl, or twins? And, would you like to see Bellatix's mom in this story at all? Baby names are also welcom. Enjoy!**

* * *

Before the wedding, with Sebastian's help, Hermione had slipped a fertility potion into the cauldron. She herself had taken one separately, and slipped from the room unnoticed. Now, she watched the effects take place on her wife. The first thing the powerful potion did was, it rejuvenated the users body for childbearing. The slight wrinkles around Bellatrix's eyes were gone, and her skin became tighter and more supple. The potion reverted her body back to it's prime, and damn if Hermione didn't feel hot just looking at her wife. She always thought she was beautiful, but this...Hermione had no words.

Next, it increased the likelihood of conception. The potion she took altered her reproductive proses to fit her needs and she had a nice little surprise under their bed just for that. Lastly, it increased their sex drive. Thankfully it only worked for 48 hours, but in that time? Well, lets just say they won't be leaving this room anytime soon.

Bellatrix stirred from her sleep, looking around until she spotted Hermione,"what happened."

"You fainted. How do you feel?"

"Like I want you to fuck me into this mattress," she groaned, looking at her wife with black eyes.

**SMUT STARTS HERE!**

Hermione let out a husky chuckle, and smirked when her clothes disappeared. She leaned over Bellatrix and settled between her legs. Without thought, she leaned farther down and took a rosy nipple into her mouth. Bellatrix cried out, arching into the warm mouth. Teasingly, Hermione bit down just hard enough to make Bellatrix buck into her.

"My love, I need you," Bellatrix moaned, running her hands along Hermione's back.

"What do you need, Bella," she husked, pinching her abused bud.

"Oh Merlin! Don't tease me, I need you inside," Bellatrix groaned, grinding against her.

Hermione figured with the potion she wouldn't be able to tease as much, so she leaned over and pulled the toy from under the bed. Bellatrix let out an aroused gasp as she saw it, before ripping it from Hermione's hands. Hermione watched as Bellatrix adjusted the straps around her waist, with heavy lidded eyes. Bellatrix locked eyes with her as she kneeled before her and wrapped her hands around the fake shaft. She murmured under her breath and Hermione jerked in surprise when she felt the slight tug Bellatrix gave it. She really felt it. She looked at Bellatrix in surprise, but only got a smirk in response.

Bellatrix leaned down and wrapped her plump lips around the head and Hermione's head fell back in pleasure. She grunted when the older woman took her in, inch by wonderful inch. Her hands fisted the sheets as she looked down into Bellatrix's hungry gaze as her head bobbed slowly.

"Hold me," she demanded, stroking the thick shaft slowly.

Hermione's hands flew to her hair, and she held her in a gentle grasp, careful not to hurt her. Bellatrix moaned at the feeling, the vibrations went strait to the shaft that rested against her throat.

"Harder," she begged, pumping her hands faster.

Hermione tightened her hold, forcing her wife's mouth back into her in a swift movement. She let out a throaty moan as she hit farther down her throat then before. Bellatrix struggled with her gag reflex before relaxing her muscles completely. Hermione relaxed a little and looked down at her wife. Her mouth was filled to the brim with her and she could feel every breath she took. Onyx eyes met hazel with a wicked gleam, before Bellatrix clenched her throat. Hermione's eyes rolled back as she jerked up into the welcoming mouth, hissing under her breath.

Hermione slowly eased out, until only her head was still inside, before thrusting back in. As her thrusts became faster, she started yanking Bellatrix's head into her thrust, gaining a deep moan.

"Oh god! You're so warm and wet, Bella," she cried, jerking her hips faster.

"Mm mmmm mm," Bellatrix replied, and it sounded a lot like 'I love you'.

A hand sneaked up and palmed her breast, flicking the hard nipple. Hermione lost her steady rhythm, and started jackhammering into her mouth until she felt the coil break in her stomach and release flood her. After a minute, she pulled away and laid down next to Bellatrix. She panted as bloodshot watery black eyes watched her with a smug grin.

"I take it you liked that, Kitten," Bellatrix purred, kissed her jaw.

"Mphf," she grunted, pulling her closer.

"I thought so," she chuckled, trailing a hand to her surprisingly softening cock.

Bellatrix raised a brow at that, and she shrugged,"it's enchanted. Although, it wasn't made for me to feel that," she chuckled breathlessly.

"Yes well, _I_ want to feel..._that_," Bellatrix hummed, moving to straddle her waist.

She whimpered softly when the dildo bumped against her clit, causing her to grind down on it. Hermione gasped as the lifeless toy sprung back to life at the feeling. She tried to voice the spell aloud, but couldn't do more then moan so she was forced to recite it non verbally. Once done, she looked up at Bellatrix with dark hungry eyes. Gripping curvy hips, she slowly allowed herself to slip into her wife for the first time. Bellatrix let out a loud wanton moan as she was stretched to fit her lover. She braced her hands on Hermione's stomach as their hips met.

Hermione flipped them softly, and curled her arms under Bellatrix's shoulders so she could grip them. She lifted herself into her knees and looked down at her love. She buried her face into her long graceful neck, breathing deeply to stop herself from losing control.

"I love you, so much," she breathed for the first time, kissing her neck.

"I love you, too," Bellatrix gasped, having never heard her wife say those words before.

Hermione started to pull out, only to slam back in. Each time, going a little deeper until she found that special spot that caused Bellatrix to scream in utter pleasure. Her breath grew ragged as she moved her body inside her lover, losing herself in all that she is, and how she feels.

"Bella! Fuck, you're so tight," she moans in disbelief, it's so not fair how she holds her in a pleasure filled vice grip.

"Hermiionee," Bellatrix whines, pushing up to meet every thrust.

"You're close," she teases, speeding up her movements,"I can _feel_ how close you are, how wet you are for me. Did you like when I was shoved deep into your mouth? Is that why you won't last? Because you almost came to me plowing your mouth," Hermione asked.

"Yes! Hermione!"

"You want me to come inside you? Fill you until you can't take anymore?"

"Please! I can't-Oh Merlin," Bellatrix screamed, clenching hard around the dildo shoved deep inside of her as she climaxes.

Hermione grunts as she's squeezed tightly, thrusting harder until she tumbles off with her, filling her womb with fertility enhanced cum. The two cling to each other tightly, as waves of pleasure shutter through them. After a few minutes, Hermione shifts to move, but Bellatrix stops her. She sighs in contentment and lays her sweaty head against Bellatrix's equally sweaty chest.

* * *

"You know, there's something I always wanted to do, but I would never do with my ex husband," Bellatrix purred, sitting up to look at Hermione.

"Anything you want," Hermione agreed blindly, trusting her fully.

Bellatrix grinned devilishly, crawling on all fours until her back faced her wife,"it starts like this," she purred.

Starts? Hermione wandered, getting on her knees behind Bellatrix. She lined herself up and looked down at Bellatrix.

"Are you sure?"

Her only response was Bellatrix empaling herself on the lifelike dildo, and moaning in delight. Hermione groaned and started thrusting once again. She had lost count of how many times she came, only that more often then not, it was in the warm heat currently driving her insane. They've gotten to the point that it won't take much for them to come anymore, and after only 15 minutes, Bellatrix is shrieking her release as Hermione pounds into her and yanks her hair roughly per her request. She slides Hermione out of her, much to her surprise, and wraps her lips around the toy. Hermione grips her head and thrusts roughly into her waiting mouth. It doesn't take her long, and soon she's on the edge.

"Wait, Bella! You have to move or I'll- oh god," she screams, as Bellatrix bites down softly in her head.

Just as she comes, Bellatrix pulls her out and jerks her shaft roughly. The potent cum shoots out of her and onto her wife's face and breast. She kneels in shock, unable to stop the spray that's releasing from her all over her wife. When her climax is over, Bellatrix grins evilly at her and wraps her shaft in between her breast, sliding along it rapidly.

"Ahh!"

Another spray, this time directly into Bellatrix's waiting mouth. Finally giving in, she thrust to keep it going, grunting every time another rope of cum leaves her swollen head. After a few seconds, she flops bonelessly onto the bed.

"Mmm," Bellatrix hums, licking her lips free of her seed, which-Hermione notes dimly- seems like it's emitting a very faint glow.

"You...wanted to...do that?"

"Yess," Bellatrix purred, using a quick spell to clean them off, before laying with her spent lover.

"You're insane," Hermione panted.

"I love you, too, Kitten," Bellatrix sighed, before drifting off.

**SMUT ENDS HERE!**

* * *

The next afternoon, Hermione wakes to the sound of retching and a cold bed. Looking at the time, she frowns before going to check on the sick Death Eater. Bellatrix is leaned over the toilet emptying her stomach in harsh gags. Hermione sits next to her and holds her hair, whispering into her ear as the hacking stops.

"I think that potion made me sick. What was in that stuff," she moaned unhappily, resting her head on the cool tile.

"Somehow, I don't think the potion made you sick," Hermione said, looking away from her wife.

"What else could it be," Bella's snapped, glaring at her.

"I'm not sick," she said, playing with her hands.

"I could be allergic to somethi- wait one second. You know something," Bellatrix growled, watching Hermione avoid her gaze.

"I...do," Hermione agreed slowly, looking at her wife with slightly fearful eyes.

"Well? Tell me, now!"

"I love you," Hermione started.

"That's not what I meant!"

"So I had to do something to protect you-to keep you out of real danger," she continued, smiling slightly at Bellatrix's flat stomach.

"What. Did. You. Do," Bellatrix growled.

"You're pregnant," she said simply, kissing her neck.

"I'm. What?"

"Pregnant," Hermione replied.

"You...?"

"Last night," Hermione answered.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

Bellatrix stood up and stormed into the bedroom. Hermione watched carefully, giving her space. She stomped around, pushing the desk over and smashing glasses around, all while throwing curses. Finally she walked up and smacked Hermione. She glared for a while, then hit her again, and again until she broke down in her strong arms.

"How could you do this? I thought you loved me," she sobbed, digging her nails into Hermione's arms.

"Shh. I've got you. I do love you, so much," Hermione soothed, picking up the shorter witch and climbing into bed.

"You don't! If you did, you wouldn't have done such an awful thing," she yelled, sobbing.

"I would never do anything to hurt you," Hermione whispered into her hair.

"Not me! How could you do this to this child," Bellatrix hissed, trying to pull away.

"What," Hermione asked, looking at her wife in confusion.

"I will be a horrible mother! Just like my own mother! The baby will hate me, and I'll never be able to forgive myself," she sobbed.

"That's not true," Hermione said firmly.

"It is," she insisted,"it will be like last time, and he'll be right. Again," she whispered.

"Last time? Bella you were..?"

"Once. My ex husband...forced himself on me on our wedding night. When I found out I was pregnant, he told me I would be just like my mother. Yelled at me to get rid of it. At first I stood my ground, it was my baby," she said, looking down.

Hermione pulled her into her arms, wiping away her tears,"he's gone now," she whispered, kissing her head.

"Then I started having the nightmares of my mother again, and I just...I couldn't do it. I'm a horrible mother, because I got rid of my baby," she sobbed, clinging to Hermione.

"That was not your fault, you aren't a horrible mother," she whispered.

"I am!"

"No! You have me, and we are going to love this child more then anything. I will help you learn, I won't ever leave you to do this by yourself," she promised.

"I'm scared," Bellatrix whispered.

"Don't be, we can do this," Hermione soothed, kissing her deeply.

The soon to be trio fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms protectively around Bellatrix's stomach. They could do this.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mmm," Hermione moaned, as Bellatrix lay open mouthed kisses along her stomach.

"Morning, kitten," she purred, biting down just below her navel.

"Bellaaaa. It's only been two hours," Hermione hissed, when she finally reached her clit.

"Hmm. I know, but I realized something in my sleep," Bellatrix sighed.

"What," Hermione groaned, as she nipped the bud before laying her head on Hermione's inner thigh.

"I still haven't taken what's mine, my dear wife," she said, running a finger through her wetness.

"Ahh. Bella, please!"

"Oh? Is this what you want, kitten," she asked, dipping two fingers shallowly into her entrance.

"Yessss!"

Bellatrix grinned, pulling her clit back into her mouth. As she sucked, she moved her fingers a little deeper. Hermione tossed her head back, a deep growl rumbling inside her chest as she was stretched for the first time. Bellatrix hummed against her clit, nipping it roughly as she bucked into her small thrusts.

"Bella! I'm gonna-oh god, fuck!"

As Hermione reached her climax, Bellatrix shoved deeply into her, claiming her last shred of innocence. She let out a noiseless scream as her back arched off the bed.

"Mm. You are so beautiful, kitten," Bellatrix purred, kissing her neck as she held her wife tightly.

"Next time...warn me," Hermione panted, smiling lazily.

* * *

"So?"

Hermione looked up at her cousin the next night, as they sat in her study with her parents, grandfather and Tom. She had slipped away for a while to talk to her family while Bellatrix slept. Her father waited for her answer eagerly, while her mother looked supportive, if slightly uncomfortable. Salazar...well he was as stoic as ever.

"I confirmed yesterday, she's pregnant," she sighed, looking over at Tom.

He grinned knowingly, almost as if to say 'I told you so'. She rolled her eyes playfully, before getting the life chocked out of her by Sebastian's bear hug. He swung her around happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"I figured," Anna smiled,"that Blackstone aim is lethal. Your father got me on the first try," her mother finished, laughing at her daughters wrinkled nose.

"Mother! You didn't have to tell me that, I think I'm going to be sick," she teased, as her father grinned smugly.

"You'll do it to your children too, one day," she said, grinning.

"Mistress! The Miss wishes to see you," Dotty announced, looking shaken.

Hermione sighed, to the amusement of her family, and left the room with a glare to them all. They just laughed at her, and went back to talking. She grumbled about hormonal pregnant women as she walked to her room, amusing the family portraits in the house.

* * *

"You left," Bellatrix huffed, as Hermione stepped into the room.

"I was in the study," Hermione explained, wrapping her in her arms.

"This is real," Bellatrix whispered.

"Yes. We're married, and you are carrying a Slytherin heir. My Heir," Hermione told her, caressing her stomach.

"I love you, and I trust you, but why would you do this," Bellatrix asked, turning to look at her wife.

"I needed to keep you safe. This war is ending soon, and the final battle will be brutal. This is the only way you will stay behind," Hermione sighed, nuzzling her neck.

"So you impregnate me without me knowing? On our wedding night?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but had you known it wouldn't have worked," she explained.

"If you're thinking about returning the favor, don't. I can't...it won't work," Hermione said, looking away.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed as she sat on the bed,"my first real fight, was with Mad Eye Moody. He...he was losing, so he hexed me. It hurt, but not as much as I thought, so I taunted him about it. He told me, 'Monsters like you shouldn't reproduce.' I didn't understand until I was healing myself. He...took the ability away from me in spite," she revealed.

"Kitten," Bellatrix comforted.

"I'm fine! Really, I am. I didn't care anyway because I never planned on kids...never planned on you. You've given that back to me, and I love you so much for it," Hermione sighed, kissing her.

Bellatrix climbed into her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. Hermione leaned against her, breathing in her scent. Jasmine and lingering hints of dark magic. That made Hermione smile, as she placed a kiss on her heart.

"Bellatrix," she said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, kitten?"

"We're going to start fresh. New house, new everything. This baby, is a new beginning," she announced, as Bellatrix grinned down at her.

"Sounds perfect," Bellatrix breathed.

"Dotty," she called.

"Yes, mistress," the jumpy elf asked, appearing next to them.

"Tell Sebastian to send me the locations of land available," she ordered.

"I's on it, mistress," she said, bowing before she left.

"Land," Bellatrix asked.

"This will be your new home as well, Bellatrix. You can create it however you like," Hermione said, pecking her lips.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," she replied, ginning wildly at her wife.

"I could think of a few more, too," Hermione purred, slipping a hand up her dress.

* * *

"Nooo," Bellatrix whined, as Hermione packed her bags to return to school.

"Bella," Hermione sighed, looking at her wife.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me by myself, but look at you! You're leaving," she huffed, glaring at her.

"Only to take my N.E. . I've thought this plan through! I've been studying three times as hard this year so I can leave early to be with you! I don't want to waste time on studying and school work when I could be with you," she sighed, grabbing Bellatrix's hands.

"Hermione," Bellatrix pouted, looking at her.

"It's only two months, love. I'll be back before you know it," she assured.

"Fine! Go!"

"I love you too, Bella," Hermione laughed, with a crooked smile.

"You better," she grumbled.

"Hey, look at me," Hermione said, lifting her head,"while I'm gone, you and your sister will be making plans for our future home. I will be finishing my schooling so that it won't be in the way."

"I know! I just don't want you to go," she sighed, looking up at her.

"I have to. I need to go, or I'll be late. I love you," Hermione sighed, kissing her before dropping to her knees and kissing her covered stomach.

She stood and grabbed her bags. As she left she sent a wink over her shoulder at her pouting wife.

* * *

A week into her short stay at Hogwarts, Hermione noticed that Dumbledore was wearing a dark artifact around his neck. She could feel the dark magic pulsing from it, and it left her curious. On a whim, she looked up books on the headmaster. What she came across startled her. Dumbledore used to be like every other Pureblood out in the world. He wanted to rule over Muggles just like they did, and he even had a partner. She couldn't fathom why he stopped thinking that way, until she read about his sister, then it all clicked. Guilt is a very powerful thing, and it drove him away from his cause and strait into the arms of the light. That wouldn't do at all.

The next night, she waited for him to pass before she whispered a spell under her breath and pointed her wand at him. Unfortunately, professor McGonnagall stepped in the way, and it hit her. After thinking it through, she shrugged and tried again. After all, the spell only showed the victims hearts desires to them through their dreams. She never saw what happened next coming.

About a week in, she was heading to the library to return a book when she passed a classroom and heard whispers. She stopped and listened curiously.

"Albus! We promised we wouldn't turn back," Minerva hissed.

"I know, Minerva. These dreams we're having are effecting our ability to keep that promise," Dumbledore sighed.

"It's so real. I feel like I'm really casting those curses. When I wake, I feel empty," she mumbled.

"Perhaps it's time we stopped fighting who we are," he said wisely.

"You're crazy! Even if we did, I doubt the Dark Lord would welcome us," Minerva hissed.

"If we fight with the light, and win, we can never be who we truly are. We will always be forced to pretend. Are you not tired of that, Minerva," he asked.

"Yes," she agreed tiredly,"but how? How do we join someone that thinks we hate them?"

"I do not know," he said.

Hermione continued her walk to the library with a grin. This would be good. The lights two strongest fighters hiding who they are? That could only mean they would be easy to flip. Maybe it was time to give Tom an owl.

* * *

"When are you coming home, Kitten," Bellatrix asked, looking at her through the mirror with hungry eyes.

"Bella," Hermione warned, feeling heat flash through her to settle between her legs.

"I'm lonely," she purred, biting her bottom lip.

"I finish my N.E. at the end of the week," she half moaned, watching Bellatrix run her hands over her body.

"Oh, Kitten, I wish you were here," Bellatrix gasped, squeezing her left breast roughly.

"Bella please, I have class in a few minutes," Hermione groaned, watching her wife tease her.

"Then I better be quick then," Bellatrix purred, making quick work of her dress.

"Jesus," Hermione hissed, eyes glued to her lovers full breasts.

She whimpered when Bellatrix ran her hands over them, and pinched the hard nipples. She saw Bellatrix's free hand slide lower out of view and Bellatrix let out a loud moan. She gripped the edge of her bed and let out a ragged breath. Bellatrix screamed, and Hermione knew she just entered herself. A moan left Hermione's lips as she watched her wife grind into her own hands and play with her nipple.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so close," she growled a minute later,"knowing you're watching makes me want to just fall apart."

"Don't you dare come," Hermione hissed, causing black eyes to snap open and look at her.

"Hermione," she moaned, her breath hitching.

"Not yet. You're such a tease," Hermione growled, watching her slow her thrusts a little.

"I need it," she grunted, looking at Hermione with desperate eyes.

"Beg me," Hermione demanded smugly.

"Please! Oh!"

"Please, what," Hermione teased.

"Please let me come," she groaned, looking pleadingly at her wife.

"I can't hear you," she growled.

"Ahh! I...please let me come," she screamed, throwing her head back as her hips bucked,"I can't wait much longer."

"Come, Bella," Hermione commanded, watching as Bellatrix's eyes rolled back as she arched like a bow, pushing her breasts into view.

"Oh Hermione! Fuck!"

Hermione smirked as her whole body flushed a deep red as she climaxed before flopping back into the bed. She looked at Hermione with a insane grin as she panted. Bringing her hand to her lips, she sucked her fingers as Hermione watched with hungry eyes.

"You're going to be late, Kitten," she purred, grinning roguishly.

"Fuck," Hermione hissed, glaring at the mirror as her wife disappeared with a chuckle.

Needless to say, she barely made it to class on time.

* * *

Hermione crept slowly into her bedroom, smiling when she saw her slumbering wife. She told Bellatrix she wouldn't be home for a few more days, so she could surprise her. Slowly, she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers away from her love. Tears sprung to her eyes, surprising her, as she looked at the faint bump of her lovers stomach. Without thinking, she leaned down and kissed the flesh softly, smiling when Bellatrix hummed in pleasure.

"Bella," she whispered, kissing her lips.

"Mmm," Bellatrix mumbled, turning her head.

"Bella, wake up," she tried again, smiling as sleepy black eyes locked with hers.

"Kitten," she asked, confused.

"I'm home, my love," Hermione purred, pulling the older witch into her arms.

"I missed you," Bellatrix mumbled into her neck, snuggling closer.

"I missed you too. Both of you," she replied, caressing the swell of their child.

"Hmm. Don't leave again," Bellatrix grumbled, half asleep.

"I'll try," she chuckled, watching Bellatrix's eyes slip shut again.

She held her for a few hours, letting her mind wander as her lover slept. After a while, she ordered Dotty to bring up the plans for their house so she could keep busy as her wife slept. She looked at the design impressed, knowing Sebastian had a part in it.

She had just sent out a few owls for the furniture requested in the plans and to start the actual building, when Bellatrix came and wrapped her arms around her waist,"Good morning, Kitten."

"Sleep well," she asked, turning in her arms.

"I did," she replied, kissing her.

An owl tapped on the window, and she let it in, taking the letter.

'Dear Mrs. Blackstone,

We are delighted you chose us to build your lovely home, just as your grandfather did many years ago. As you read this, a team of 12 skilled wizards are on location to start the foundation of your home. Per your request, we have kept the location on a need to know bases. With the funding you have provided, we are confident the building will take only 12-16 weeks.

Have a wonderful day,

Phax Westman'

"What is it," Bellatrix asked, looking at Hermione.

"That was from the man in charge of building our home. He says it will be finished in 12-16 weeks," Hermione explained.

"So soon?"

"He's very good at his job," Hermione smirked.

"I have an appointment at St. Mungo's in an hour," Bellatrix said, grabbing Hermione's hands.

"I know. That's why I came home early, I'm not going to miss our child's first checkup," Hermione said, leaning down to kiss her.

"We should hurry then," Bellatrix sighed, leaving her embrace to take a shower.

* * *

"Alright Mrs... Do you prefer Black, or Blackstone," the Mediwitch asked, coming into the room where Hermione and Bellatrix waited.

"I'm married, am I not," Bellatrix snapped, glaring at the short witch.

"Right! Mrs. Blackstone, if you would just lay back so I can cast a diagnostic spell, we can finish up here," the healer asked, avoiding eye contact.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but lay down as instructed. Hermione sat next to her, fighting off a laugh as the scare woman cast the spell with a shaky hand. She leaned over to kiss her wife's head to calm her as the small witch wrote on some parchment. The room was bathed in silence, the only sound was the quill on paper as the healer scribbled furiously.

After a minute, the healer cleared her throat and faced the couple,"it would seem everything is fine. The babies are heathy and so are you, Mrs. Blackstone. I would recommend taking these two potions at least twice a week until you've reached the second trimester of your pregnancy to ensure the growth process is heathy," she said, handing Bellatrix a slip with the information she needed.

"Babies," Bellatrix asked, glaring at the woman in confusion.

"Y-Yes. You're having twins," she gulped.

"Twins," Hermione asked, wide eyed.

"Yes ma'am," the healer replied.

"Leave," Bellatrix screeched, and the healer ran from the room in fear, slamming the door behind her.

"Bella," Hermione started.

"Twins! There's two of them!"

"Those are our children you're talking about," Hermione hissed.

"I know! Just...how can I do this," Bellatrix asked, huffing in irritation.

"With help. You act as though you will be doing this alone! We have Sebastian, and Cissy, hell, even Draco will help," Hermione reminded, looking at her angry wife.

"What if-"

"-you are nothing like your mother," Hermione said firmly, knowing what she would say.

"...Can we go home now," Bellatrix sighed, defeated.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, leading her from the busy hospital.

The two made it home, and Bellatrix went to their room while Hermione went to her study to give her space.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm pretty sure a have a problem. This chapter is much darker then I ever thought it would me. Most of it is DubCon smut. I got a PM asking if Bellatrix would get back at Pansy for stalking Hermione and this is what my sleep deprived, sugar filled mind came up with. For those of you who are a bit skeptic or unsure about the whole DubCon thing, don't worry, it has a twist that makes it more like twisted foreplay then rape. Which, by the way, it isn't, at all. As with the last bit of heavy smut I wrote, I'll mark the start and finish and if you want you can skip to the fluffy end. Also, any ideas for the names of the babies? I've got one down, just need the last one for a girl. **

* * *

****"Hermione," Bellatrix hissed, storming into her study.

"Hmm," came the distracted reply, Hermione was too into her book to notice the wrath in her wife's eyes.

"What. Is. This," Bellatrix screamed, slamming pictures onto the desk.

"Pictures, my love," Hermione trailed off, barely sparing the pictures a glance.

If she had, she would have seen just what set her insane wife over the edge. There, on her desk, was moving pictures of her and Pansy locked in a very compromising position.

"I can't believe you! Going behind my back with this...this slut!" Bellatrix seethed.

Hearing her wife's angry tone finally, Hermione sat her book down and looked at her in mild annoyance,"what are you going on about?"

"What am I going on about...? Unbelievable! You're nothing but a whore!"

"What...did you just call me," Hermione growled, moving to push her into the desk softly, careful of her condition.

As she was glaring, a flicker from her desk caught her eyes. She looked down and her jaw dropped slightly. There she was, thrusting quite roughly into none other then Pansy Parkinson. She looked back into Bellatrix's livid eyes and knew she was in deep shit. She took a step back, and reached for her hand, only to have it snatched back.

"Where did those come from," she asked hoarsely.

"Your little bitch sent them in an owl," she hissed.

"But I...? Bella, that's not me," she yelled.

"Do I look like a fool," her wife growled.

"Ok, well it is, but not me now! Look at it! My hair is much longer then in that picture! Look," she begged, pointing out the differences.

It was true. When Bellatrix looked again, the Hermione in the pictures hair was only just reaching her shoulders. Hermione hair now, reached the middle of her back. She also noticed that picture Hermione's hair was a dark reddish brown, while Hermione's hair had lightened to an almost honey brown red. It was obvious now that these pictures were taken a long time ago.

"Why would she send these old pictures?"

"We ran into each other at school. She tried everything to get me back, but it never worked. I guess she's trying to seduce me now. The pictures do say,'you'll never fuck anyone as good as you did me,'" Hermione said, moving closer now that it's safe.

"Is it true," Bellatrix sniffed, trying to seem unbothered, but hher hormones were finally getting to her.

"No," Hermione growled, nuzzling her neck,"nothing compares to the feeling of being inside you."

Bellatrix let out a slight moan at her words, when suddenly an evil thought crossed her mind. She pulled back and looked up at Hermione with dark eyes. Oh boy, Hermione thought, knowing Bellatrix's 'I want something' face well by now.

"I know that, you know that, and now it's time she find out too," Bellatrix purred, running a hand through Hermione's hair.

"Will this make you feel better," Hermione asked, caressing the still almost unnoticeable bump of her stomach.

"Immensely," Bellatrix informed, getting a sigh and a reluctant nod.

She smirked evilly, the wheels turning in her head.

* * *

**Smut starts here!**

"I'm glad you wrote back, Hermione. I've missed you," Pansy grinned, as they walked down the halls of Blackstone castle.

"I've missed you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much I regret not letting you have what you deserved," Hermione said, smirking at the double meaning.

"What I deserve?"

"Yes, I'm ready now. I'm going to give myself willingly," Hermione said, leading her into her darkened room.

"Oh Hermione, I've waited for this for so long," Pansy gushed, kissing her.

Hermione counted to five, then broke the kiss,"are you ready? It'll be like nothing you've ever imagined," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Pansy moaned, as Hermione trails her hands down her body.

Her shirt was first to go, as Hermione kissed her way down her chest as more skin was revealed. Hermione needed her completely under her spell for this to work, and by the time she got to her skirt, Pansy was already panting. She cried out, when Hermione's hand found her core, gripping the older girls shoulder.

"Hermione," she moaned.

"Sit, my pet. I'm going to put on a show for you, for everything you've done," Hermione purred, forcing her into a chair.

The moment she sat, her hands and feet were strapped to the chair and she was immobile. She looked up at Hermione in confusion, but her only answer was a dark smirk.

"You know, sending those pictures really pissed off my wife," Hermione spoke, stripping off her clothes.

"W-Wife," Pansy asked, alarmed.

"Yes, you slut. Me," Bellatrix hissed, stepping into view from the shadows.

"Calm down, my love. We're not going to hurt her, well...not physically. Emotionally, however..." Hermione trails off, sitting in front of Pansy on her large bed.

Bellatrix just smirked, before dropping to her knees in front of Hermione at an angle that let Pansy see everything she was about to do. Pansy stared wide eyed as Bellatrix nipped roughly at Hermione's hardened nipple, while trailing a finger down her body.

"Bella, I need your mouth," Hermione hissed, pushing her head lower.

She gladly followed her lead, wrapping her ruby lips around Hermione's clit, gaining a deep moan.

"Stop! Don't do that," Pansy screamed, causing the vibrations from Bellatrix's laugh to shoot though Hermione.

Knowing how much her wife loved it, Hermione fisted Bellatrix's hair roughly, tugging with every jerk of her hips. Pansy watched helplessly as Bellatrix ate Hermione out like her life depended on it, drawing aroused screams and whines to leave the heiresses lips. She flushed in shame as she felt herself become turned on by the sight, as tears stung her eyes.

"Fuck! Bella, I'm coming," Hermione screamed, letting out a whine as her back arched.

"Hmmm," Bellatrix moaned deeply, nipping Hermione's clit, before shoving into her roughly with three fingers just as she's coming off her high.

"No!" Pansy screamed, as Bellatrix's fingers entered Hermione.

The combined effect and Hermione's sensitivity was enough to send Hermione off the edge again, harder then before,"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!"

She screamed, bucking wildly as she squirted into Bellatrix's waiting mouth, surprising herself. After a minute, Bellatrix pulled back and grinned. Wiping her chin, Bellatrix pulled out the strap on they use frequently, slipping it into place easily. Casting an all to familiar spell, she smirked when Hermione hissed in pleasure.

"Why are you doing this, Hermione," Pansy sobbed, struggling in the chair.

"I told you. I'm giving you what you deserve," Hermione moaned, standing from the bed.

"I thought you loved me," Pansy yelled,"you told me yourself!"

"You are mistaken. If memory serves, I told you I loved fucking you," Hermione purred, standing next to her.

"What-what are you doing," Pansy stammered, as Hermione ripped off her bra.

"I'm giving myself willingly," Hermione teased, running the toy along her cheek.

"You can't do this! I don't want this," she yelled, as more tears filled her eyes.

"Dear Pansy, I never said anything about you being willing," Hermione said, amused.

"I must say, Kitten, she is rather appealing...for a slut," Bellatrix hummed, wrapping her arms around Hermione from behind.

Hermione grinned, before cupping both breast in her hands. She kneeled on the chair, straddling the bound girls hips. A tear slipped from Pansy's eyes and fell between her breasts. With a firm thrust, Hermione forced the toy between Pansy's cleavage. Pansy gasped at the feeling, and Hermione moaned in pleasure. Hermione's hips pump easily as she throws her head back to rest on Bellatrix's shoulder. The tears flowing into the toy causes it to make a wet squish every thrust and Hermione growls when Pansy pushes her chest up.

"Oh, look Kitten! I think she likes it," Bellatrix cackled, watching Pansy meet Hermione's thrusts.

"Fuck," Hermione groaned, turning her head to kiss Bellatrix's neck.

"Please stop," Pansy whimpered, helpless to stop her own movements.

Hermione ignores her, opting to speed her thrusts up as they become jerky and uneven,"oh god! I'm gonna come!"

She lets out a silent cry as hot cum pulses from her temporary cock, gushing all over Pansy. Bellatrix moans in her ear at the sight, letting her hands move down her wife to stoke her hard shaft. Pansy lets out a helpless groan as the cum coats her throat and chin, her hips bucking in need into Hermione's ass. She flushes in mortification when she realizes what's happening, as a sob leaves her lips.

"Look at you! You're such a slut! You let me fuck your tits until I came all over you," Hermione teased, knowing Pansy is nearing her breaking point.

One thing only Hermione and Pansy knew was that pansy was a secret masochist. During their time together she would get so far gone that she would beg for Hermione to hit her, or bite her till she broke the skin. She got off on being embarrassed and abused, unlike Bellatrix, who just liked a little pain with her pleasure.

"Hermione," she pleaded, as she finally understood what she was trying to do,"don't do this."

"I think this is what you want. I can feel how hot you are, I'm sitting in your lap. Did you really think I forgot? This would be easier if you just gave in," Hermione hissed, using the toy to slap her face.

"What do you want," she said hoarsely.

"Bellatrix," Hermione asked, looking up at her wife.

"Originally, I just wanted to break you, but this is just too good to pass up," Bellatrix purred,"tell me Pansy, do you want to be our bitch?"

She moved behind the chair, pulling her head back so they locked eyes,"I..."

"Answer the question," she growled, pinching her nipple roughly.

"Mmgh," Pansy grunted, closing her eyes as tears leaked from them.

"I gave you fair warning," Hermione sighed in mock sadness, as she ripped the panties from her body.

"Don't," Pansy sobbed, looking at her with fear.

Hermione paid her no mind, and thrust her shaft into her roughly. She let out a slightly pained cry as she was filled, and her hips jerked forward for more as her head shook pleadingly. A sob tore from her lips as Hermione pounded into her while Bellatrix played with her nipples brutally. She gasped in pleasure as Hermione hit her G spot, and her resolve to deny the pleasure she felt was as thin as a thread. Her undoing came in the form of a painful tug of her left nipple from Bellatrix and a deep bite on her neck from Hermione as she neared her third climax. Pansy screamed bloody murder as she clenched around the toy, unwilling to stop herself any longer. As she came down from her high, Hermione pulled out suddenly and shoved her cock into Pansy's panting mouth. Her toes curled into the plush carpet as she cried out in pleasure. A second later, she pulled out and flushed deeply in arousal as she shot her load all over Pansy, and some landed on Bellatrix, who hummed in amused pleasure.

"Fuck. Ah! Ah! Ah!" She screamed as she jerked her hips into each thrust of her hand causing shot after shot to spray the other two occupants of the room.

"You done, Kitten," came Bellatrix's amused chuckle.

"I'm just getting started," she replied, smirking darkly.

"Ok," came Pansy's desperate whimper,"I'll be your bitch, just please touch me," she finished as she watched Bellatrix kiss Hermione deeply with her cum stained lips.

"I thought you'd see it our way," Hermione chuckled deeply, as Bellatrix freed her.

She immediately fell to her knees and ran her tongue along Bellatrix's opening, gaining an approving hiss. Bellatrix grabbed her hair roughly as she forced her tongue deeper into her.

"Someone's eager," she panted, an insane glint taking over her face as she dug her nails into Pansy's scalp.

**Smut ends here!**

* * *

A few hours later, after they all showered and sent Pansy home, Hermione propped her head up on her hand and looked at her spent wife.

"That was more fun then I thought," she said, smirking.

"I told you, kitten. And now we have a new play thing whenever we want," Bellatrix purred, slipping into her empty arm.

"Well, it'll be fun every now and then, but I doubt we'll have time for her, because I only want you," Hermione sighed, nuzzling her neck.

"Fine by me," Bellatrix purred, as she held the younger witch possessively.

"Bella," Hermione said, as they lay together in silence.

"Yes, kitten," she said, looking up at her.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"...No. Have you," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's Blackstone tradition to name at least one of our children after Greek Mythology. My father's younger sister's name was Artemis," Hermione mused, looking at her wife.

"Where is she," Bellatrix asked.

"Dead. She was killed in broom crash when she was 13," Hermione explained.

"If one is a boy, we will name him Adonis," Bellatrix said suddenly, grinning.

"Why Adonis," she asked curiously.

"It means 'Lord'. Besides, any child of ours is bound to me blesses with good genes," she smirked, looking at Hermione with a smug twinkle in her eyes.

"Adonis Cygnus Blackstone," Hermione said, testing the name out.

"My fathers name," Bellatrix asked, sitting up.

"I know how much you loved him, it seems fitting," she shrugged.

"I love you," Bellatrix said, sitting in Hermione's lap.

"I know," Hermione teased.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, and shook her head at her wife's antics.

* * *

"Kitten. Kitten, wake up," Bellatrix urged, shaking her awake.

"Whhaaaatt," Hermione moan unhappily, tuning to glare sleepily at her wife.

"I want a snack," she said simply, looking at her expectantly.

"So call Dotty," Hermione huffed, rolling over.

"I want you to get it," she whined, shaking her again.

"Why," Hermione groaned, glaring at her with her open eye.

"It tastes better when you make it," she said, fully alert and waiting.

"It taste...? Bella, it's 3 AM! I'm not leaving this bed," Hermione growled, turning her back to her.

"You are! Now go," she huffed, pointing at the door.

Hermione glared balefully at her for a moment before she scowled and got her robe, grumbling the whole way. Bellatrix watched in amusement as she shuffles around in a angry sleepy haze.

"I would kill you if I didn't love you so much! You're out of your bloody mind! Making me get up at 3 AM for a snack! Who the bloody hell does she think she is?"

Bellatrix smirked, laughing as Hermione slammed the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Still not talking to me," Hermione asked, sitting on the bed.

Bellatrix threw her a glare, but stayed silent, crossing her arms.

"You know why I'm doing this," Hermione sighed, moving the covers from Bellatrix's feet, sitting them in her lap.

Still silent, Bellatrix tried to move her feet, only to have Hermione hold them in place firmly.

"No. You can be mad all you want, but you will not stop me from taking care of you," Hermione chided, as she slowly started massaging her foot.

Bellatrix sighed, relaxing into the touch with a pout. She still refused to look at Hermione in the eyes.

"Bella," Hermione huffed in irritation,"I don't doubt your skill, but I refuse to let you go on this mission. We both know once Potter feels cornered he'll call the Order. In case you haven't noticed, you're 4 months pregnant! I'm not risking you, or our children because you want to prove you can still fight!"

"It's not that!" Bellatrix finally said, huffing at her wife.

"Then what is it," Hermione asked, exasperated.

"This was my mission! I did the planning, the scouting and even hand picked the Death Eaters for it! Now I can't even see it through because you got cock happy and got me pregnant!"

"Bellatrix," Hermione warned, glaring at her.

Bellatrix deflated when she heard her wife's rare use of her full name,"I'm sorry."

"I promise, the moment you're fit for duty again, you can have your pick of missions," Hermione vowed.

"The Dark Lord is planning the final battle for a few months from now! This whole mission was never about Potter, it was about weakening the order! He knew the moment Dumbledore and McGonnagall switched that he should make his move," she sighed.

"Yes, but do you really think he'll stop there? England will be in his grasp, then what? He's planning an attack on both America and Canada. Once he has both, he's going to unite them under one rule," Hermione explained, continuing her massage.

"That could take years," Bella mused, moaning in delight when Hermione added a little more pressure to the ball of her foot.

"It will. So you'll have plenty of missions," Hermione said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Have you heard from Dumbledore yet," Bellatrix asked.

"He owled me last night. The order is still oblivious to his change in loyalty. He and Minerva are sending in information on known patrol routes the Order uses," she explained.

"This seems too easy," Bellatrix mused.

"It won't be. Once we start the final battle at Hogwarts all of Potter's supporters will be waiting. Not to mention the fact that we need Potter alive after all this is over," Hermione reminded.

"I know. I'm just so used to fighting," Bellatrix sighed.

"I know you are, but we have our children to think about," Hermione said as she rubbed her small baby bump.

"You will be an amazing mother," Bellatrix said, watching Hermione kiss her stomach.

"So will you, I promise," Hermione said, kissing her.

* * *

"Hermione!" Sebastian yelled, as he carried a dying Sirius Black in his arms.

"What are you yelling abou- what happened," she asked, rushing to his side.

"The Order found out about his spying, and they held him hostage. When he didn't report this morning, I knew something was up, so I took a few Death Eaters and we found him on the street, nearly dead," he grunted, laying the dying man on a newly transfigured bed.

"Move," she rushed, casting the first healing spell that came to mind.

Her ivory wand shot out a flash of red and Sirius groaned, coughing up blood. She started casting the spells more rapidly, and soon the cuts along his body disappeared, and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"He will wake once he's fully healed. Have someone keep an eye on him," she sighed, looking at Sebastian.

"Thank you," he mumbled, lifting the sleeping man up.

"Sebastian, I know this is hard, but you have to focus," Hermione soothed.

"He doesn't even know. What if he...I didn't tell him," Sebastian sighed, stroking the sleeping mans pale cheek.

"He knows," she assured.

"How," he asked, looking away.

"You both were very obvious," Hermione teased, patting his shoulder.

"I can't lose him," Sebastian said, tears stinging his eyes.

"You won't, now take him to your room, I will speak to Tom," she assured.

He left with a slump to his shoulders, carrying his love to his room.

* * *

"You need to go find your sister, and apologize," Hermione said smugly, slamming an old diary on the bed next to Bellatrix.

"What are you talking about," Bellatrix asked, looking up from her own book.

"Andromeda isn't a blood trader," Hermione said smugly.

"She is, and her name shall never pass your lips again," Bellatrix hissed, glaring at her.

"She's not! I was going through my mother's old family tree when I passed this," she said, enlarging the family tree.

{Amelia Ross + Regis Smith}

~Regina Smith~ ~Theodore Smith~ ~Ann Smith~

{Ann Smith+Carl Hudson}{Regina Smith+Howard Connie}{Theodore Smith+Hanna Crowe}

~Harry Hudson~  
~Travis Connie~ ~Henry Connie~

~Merrill Smith~ ~James Smith~ ~Douglas Smith~ ~Lance Smith~

{Douglas Smith + Marie Sachs} {James Smith + Maggie Quigby}

~Sally Smith~ ¥  
~Hannah Smith~ ~Lance Smith II~

{Sally Smith + Adam Tonks}

~Daniel Tonks(Squib)~. {Hannah Smith + Paul Thomas}

{Daniel Tonks + Alison Roy(Squib)} ~Anna Thomas~

¥ {Anna Thomas + Henry Blackstone}

~Theodore Tonks~ ¥  
~Hermione Blackstone~

{Hermione Blackstone + Bellatrix Black}

Bellatrix looked up at Hermione in surprise,"His parents were Squibs."

"Pureblood Squibs. Andromeda married a Pureblood," Hermione said smugly.

"This is my fault," Bellatrix sniffled, fighting back her tears.

"Bella?"

"I forced father to disown her! She left because of me! I'm a horrible sister," she sobbed, falling into Hermione's shocked embrace.

Realizing her wife's hormones were getting the best of her, Hermione rocked her gently and let her cry, kissing her head.

"Shh. Don't cry, my love. We will fix this," she whispered.

"She hates me," she sobbed, clutching Hermione's robes.

"She doesn't. I will find her, and explain," Hermione soothed.

"Don't leave!"

"I'm not going now, my love. I'm stating with you," she assured, laying them down.

Bellatrix curled around her wife as much as her stomach would allow. Her sobs had subsided into small sniffles, and Hermione wiped away her tears.

"Feel better," Hermione asked, kissing her lips.

"I do now," she grinned, cupping her face for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas!** **I think it's safe to say that the world will lose virgins today. Bunch of over emotional teenagers, the lot of them. **

* * *

"Hermione! Come here, quick," Bellatrix yelled, sitting up slowly in bed.

The heiress flew into the room, looking over Bellatrix for any signs of distress. When she found none, she looked up at her I'm confusion.

"What's wrong Bella, are you ok," she asked.

"Give me your hand," she snapped, pulling her hand to her aching core.

Hermione's surprised fingers slipped into her easily. Bellatrix let out a whine as she was filled, and bucked into her hands. Getting passed her shock, Hermione thrusted into her powerfully. Not long after, Bellatrix came with a scream.

"What was that," Hermione breathed, leaning over to kiss her head.

"The baby kicked, and I wanted you to feel, but you rushed out of the bathroom naked and I couldn't help myself," Bellatrix purred, grabbing her free hand and putting it over her growing stomach.

Hermione's eyes widened in happy surprise when she felt a faint thud under her hand. She looked at Bellatrix with happy eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm so proud of you," she praised,"you're doing so good. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, kitten," Bellatrix sighed.

Hermione slid into bed with her and wrapped her into her arms. The couple settled in and Bellatrix fell into a deep sleep.

_

"Mom, can Adonis and I go with mother to Diagon Alley," a girl around 12 asked Bellatrix.

"If she says it's ok," Bellatrix replied, kissing the head full of copper hair.

"Thanks! I'll see you when we get back," the girl squealed, pecking her cheek before running off to find her brother.

Bellatrix watched in amusement as she left, going back over her paperwork again. A few minutes later, her wife came to say goodbye.

"We're off. I'll see you when we get back," Hermione said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Ok. Have fun," Bellatrix said, looking at her with a teasing smile.

"You sure you're going to be ok? I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind Sebastian staying with you while we're gone," Hermione asked, rubbing the swell of her stomach.

"I'm pregnant, not invalid. Now go," she snapped lightly, waving her worried wife off.

"Fine, but if something happens mak-"

"-I'll send for Sebastian and/or you. I know! Now leave, I have work to do," she grumbled.

Hermione smiled as she sat up. Bellatrix was always so stubborn. A trait both their kids shared. She chuckled and turned to find their twins, intent on leaving. Bellatrix watched her leave and couldn't help but smile at how worried she was. Hermione was right all those years ago. She could do it. Now, she's a mother of two amazing twins and soon to be mother of an over active baby boy.

_

Bellatrix woke the next morning feeling happier then ever. As she looked down at her stomach, she caressed it softly.

"Everything will be ok," she whispered, before grinning at the twin answering kicks.

"We need Potter alive! Spread out," Hermione barked, ordering the group of Death Eaters with her into the Frey of the battle waging on the grounds of Hogwarts.

The group disbursed in whisks of black smoke. Hermione heard a cry of outrage and turned to see Dumbledore turn his wand on an unsuspecting Kingsley. She looked around and realized the cry came from Molly. She stunned the annoying woman and raced to her next target. Alistair Moody looked at her in hatred. She smirked and flicked her wand with practiced ease. He doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. He reached his hand out to someone behind her, and she turned to see the Weasley twins behind her. Holding the spell, she regarded the two with unreadable eyes.

"Are you going to kill me," she teased, smirking evilly.

"Do it!... Now," Moody grunted.

The pair hesitated to raise their wands, and point them at her. She raised a brow when she saw something she never expected flash in their eyes. Pure hatred pulsed there, raw and raging, only to disappear in a flash behind uncertainty. The shock was, it wasn't aimed at her. It was aimed at Moody. What had he done to get such a look? A slow smile spread across her face.

"They won't do it. They hate you as much as I do. I should have known your cruelty didn't stop at the dark. What did he do to you boys? Force you into something? Did he use you as test dummy's? Or maybe he did something worse. I know of his little sick obsession with little boys," she snarled, glaring at the man at her feet.

They both flinched at her last statement, and she knew. With a growl, she had forced the man to his feet.

"You sick bastard! I may be twisted, but even I know that's wrong on so may levels. How could you violate kids like that?! The Order thinks we're the horrible ones, but look at you! You know as well as I that we care about our people and we can love. You, the 'Light' rape and abuse children for fun! We would never stoop so low," she growled, sending curse after curse at him.

The twins looked on torn between stopping her and confusion about her words and actions. Everyone always told them the dark loved and cared for no one but themselves. Yet, here was someone that was considered the worst of them, and she was protecting them from a man that had tormented them for years as children. Their mother and brothers never believed them when they tried to speak up, and Ginny was the only one that believed the truth. Their father had seen it with his own eyes and had turned away, brushing it off by saying they should feel honored that they helped keep Moody on their side. Harry...he had joked about it, making fun of them for their pain. He didn't care much for them, and the only two people that did turned out to be working for the dark. McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Fred, George, you don't have to fight. I will order the Death Eaters to let you go," Hermione said softly, looking at them in worry.

They looked at her with hard eyes, having come to an easy conclusion,"No. We will fight."

"With you," Fred finished.

"You don't have to do that. You can just go," Hermione offered, surprised.

"We've fought with the light and seen how evil they really are," Fred started.

"We want no part of it. Besides, we never had a choice. We were forced into our house, forced into what classes to take, forced into what to think and I'm tired of it. I'm a Pureblood and I'm proud of it," George announced.

"If you're sure. Now, lets go find us a Potter," she grinned, running off with the twins.

_

"Your leader is captured! Give up, or you shall die," Tom's voice rang out clearly as she stood next to him.

The the twin's help, she had easily found Potter's little hiding spot and brought him to her cousin. He was pleased with her ability to turn even more light against their own for valid reasons. He would have doubted the boys' loyalty had it not been for his knowledge of their treatment. Hermione had sent for a demanding Bellatrix now that the fight was over, but was on alert in case someone tried something on her wife.

Majority of the people, students and adults alike lowered their wands, looking unsure of what would happen next, but fearing what would happen should they fight. The rest, well Greyback had plenty fun with them.

"Bow before your new rulers," Tom demanded, as he and Hermione stood tall.

They all bowed, fearing the worst.

"You all are required to submit evaluations to the ministry within the month. You may leave," he instructed.

As everyone left, Hermione was approached by a pouting wife,"Kitten, my feet hurt and I'm hungry."

"Then lets go home. I have a surprise for you," she said, holding her heavily pregnant wife's hand.

The two left with a pop and showed up in front of large onyx gates. In the center of both was a large snake with large emerald eyes. Bellatrix looked at her in confusion.

"What is this," she asked.

"Our home," Hermione grinned, placing her hand on the gates.

They swung open to reveal a large three story house that was painted in crimson, black and green. Bellatrix gasped, looking at Hermione.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Come on. I'm sure the elves have prepared something for you to eat. Then, I'll rub your feet," Hermione said, kissing her head.

After a meal and a shower, Hermione settled into bed with her wife and grabbed her feet. As she kneaded the flesh, Bellatrix frowned. Hermione raised an eyebrow and switched feet. Bellatrix huffed and looked away, as her lower lip trembled slightly. Seeing this, Hermione crawled up to her and turned her head back.

"What's wrong, my love," she whispered.

"Nothing. Stupid pregnancy hormones," she snapped.

"Bellatrix Blackstone, you will tell me what's bothering you now," Hermione demanded, locking eyes with her.

"You were watching me," Bellatrix mumbled.

"What?"

"When I was eating. You were watching me like I'm some fat whale," she mumbled, as silent tears slipped from her eyes.

"No I wasn't. You aren't fat," she soothed.

"I am, and it repulses you," she yelled, scooting away.

"That's not true and you know it," Hermione sighed.

"Then why haven't you touched me in weeks?!"

"I...,"Hermione stammered, unsure what to say.

She hadn't even had much time for anything lately. She was busy planning for the battle, and spent the rest training. Their lack of sex was the product of exhaustion and lack of spare time. She herself found herself craving her wife's touch, but every time she tried to her her wife started in the beginning, something interrupted them. After a while, she resigned herself to just wait out the storm.

"See? Just leave, I want to be alone," Bellatrix whispered, turning over.

"No," she growled, moving to turn her wife onto her back.

"Hermione-"

"Shut up!" She growled, loosening the laces of her dress.

"Get off of me," Bellatrix yelled, as Hermione straddled just below her swollen stomach.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Hermione growled, glaring darkly at her struggling wife.

"Hermio-"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled, ripping the fabric of her dress off in frustration.

Bellatrix looked up at Hermione in shock, as tears leaked from her eyes. Hermione glare back and with a snarl she ripped the dress completely off. She leaned closer and nipped at her neck.

Bellatrix gasped, gaining a sigh,"Bella, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I could never not want you."

"Hermione," Bellatrix sobbed, clinging to her shirt.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy. I'm just trying to make our life better. I'm not going to ignore your needs or mine again," Hermione growled, kissing her neck.

"Please," Bellatrix whimpered.

"I love you so much. You're so beautiful, smart, funny, and sexy," she whispered, as she caressed the swell of their children.

Tears spilled from dark eyes as Bellatrix sobbed in pleasure while Hermione worked her body to its peak. As Hermione showed her how much she loved her. She was forced to a slow climax, and as she came down, Hermione wrapped her in her strong arms.

"Sleep, my love. We'll talk tomorrow," Hermione whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**I was gonna wait a few more chapters, but I need to get this part out of the way. Anyhow, I hope you like it! **

* * *

Hermione woke just before sunrise, and gently moved from the bed. After laying a kiss on her slumbering wife's head, she stripped and headed for the shower. The water fell over her as she thought of what she could do to make up her negligence to her wife-that didn't involve being her sex slave for lord knows how long. That last thought caused a smirk to linger on her lips. Frowning, she washed her body. A thought crossed her mind. She hadn't given Bellatrix a ring. She smacked her own head as she got out of the shower. How had she missed that? With an irritated growl, she got dressed and wrote Bellatrix a quick note telling her she would be back. After placing it on her pillow, she left.

She walked into Blackstone castle and frowned as she heard loud cheers and screams of pain. Following the sound, she came into the main hall, where Greyback and his goons all huddled around figures on the ground. She shrugged and turned to leave, until a flash of unnatural red hair caught her eyes. Pushing aside the closest idiot in her way, she growled when she saw who it was that they were toying with.

There, on the floor, sat a carbon copy of her wife. The only difference was her hair was a deep brown, unlike the jet black ringlets of her wife, and her eyes were lighter. She had tears streaming down her face as she recovered from her last bout with a strong Crucio. Small cuts littered her face and exposed skin, and she lay in a small puddle of her own blood. Hermione looked to her right and saw her daughter being restrained from helping her mother. She was forced to watch her mother in pain over and over, and tears leaked from her eyes while her hair turned a deep angry red.

"What is the meaning of this," she barked, magic crackling around her fingers.

"We found some blood traitor and her half blood daughter to play with," Greyback grinned.

"Do you know who this is, you fucking idiot?!"

"Well...no," he answered hesitantly.

"That woman you're toying with is Andromeda Black, you fool. It was found out not long ago that her late husband was a Pureblood Squib, therefore she isn't a blood traitor and that you are still a jackass," Hermione growled, helping her sister in law up from the floor.

"Thank you," Andromeda whispered, standing on shaky legs.

"Come on, I'll take you away from here. Bella will be happy you're around, she really wants to talk to you," Hermione said, taking them both to Blackstone manor.

She led them into her room, before going to wake Bellatrix, thankfully she was in a robe. Smiling at the pout on her sleeping wife's lips, she tried to wake her.

"Bella, wake up," she whispered.

Her only response was a frown and a grunt.

"Bella! Sebastian is eating all your bacon wrapped truffles," she yelled, laughing when the older woman shot up in bed, trying to find the thief in question.

"That was not funny, kitten! What if I- Andy?" Bellatrix asked, finally noticing they had company.

"Hello, Bellatrix," Andromeda whispered.

"What happened to you," Bellatrix growled, taking in her torn dress.

"Greyback. Don't you dare get out of that bed, Bellatrix Blackstone! You are 8 months pregnant and I will not let you strain yourself," Hermione hissed, as Bellatrix tried to get get up.

"But, kitten! She's my sister," Bellatrix whined,"you'd help if it was Cissy."

"No, I wouldn't. Cissy can handle herself, and besides, Greyback is terrified of her anyway. Every since she got that shock collar," Hermione chuckled.

"Bellatrix, what's going on? Why...why haven't you tried to kill me," Andromeda asked.

"I would never try to kill you, even when I thought you were a blood traitor. There's something you should know about your husband," Bellatrix said, looking uncomfortable.

"He was my cousin. His parents were my aunt and uncle. They were both Squibs, and felt ashamed so they left for the muggle world. They never told him, because our family was waging a war with another family and they didn't want to get him killed...like my family was," Hermione explained.

"Ted...was a Pureblood? All this time! I could have been with my family. So, Dora is..." She trailed off, looking at her quiet daughter in shock.

"I'm...a Pureblood," she asked quietly.

"Yes," Hermione beamed.

"So...what happens now," Andromeda asked, fiddling her fingers.

"Now, you two should head to your rooms. I'll see about fixing your current house. I heard Greyback did a number on it," Hermione said, noticing how tired they were.

"Thank you, Hermione," Andromeda said gratefully.

Dotty lead them to their room, while Hermione turned to her quiet wife. She sighed when she received a glare, laying on her side to face the swell of their children. She opened Bellatrix's robe, and kissed it, before smiling at the answering kicks she received.

"Your mom is mad at me." She sighed, caressing the skin,"it's ok though, because I know you guys are safe and that's all that matters. Even if it means she doesn't like me much right now," she cooed.

"Ouch! They just...kicked me," Bellatrix huffed, glaring at her smirking wife.

"Maybe they don't want you to be mad," Hermione shrugged.

"Whatever," Bellatrix grumbled.

"Bella, remember when I said we're going to take America? We may have to leave sooner then we thought," Hermione sighed, frowning.

"What? Why," she asked, trying to sit up.

"My family there said the Americans aren't taking the news of Tom's takeover like we thought. They know he plans to take over them next, and they don't respond well to his beliefs," Hermione sighed.

"What do you mean," Bellatrix asked, confused.

"They don't believe in Pureblood. They want a government like the Muggles have, and unlike here, they all are willing to fight together to take us down," Hermione sighed.

"So what are we going to do," Bellatrix asked.

"It's been decided that I will handle it. We're going to America, and I'll take over as their 'president of supernatural affairs' which is really a fancy way of saying Minister of Magic," Hermione grinned.

"You? You're going to rule America," Bellatrix asked.

"And Canada at some point, yes."

"You know...being married to a woman of that much power...is a huge turn on," Bellatrix purred.

"Really? That's good to know," Hermione grinned, kissing her.

"When are we leaving," Bellatrix sighed, as the kiss ended.

Hermione was quiet for a while, then she looked up at her wife,"You know I'm American, right?"

"What does that have to do with this," Bellatrix asked, running her hands through her hair.

"My children are my legacy. Everything I am, and everything I've worked for continues with them, but my legacy began with Salazar Slytherin, here. I want it to continue here too. We can go after we've settled in with the kids," Hermione decided, smiling at her stomach.

"They'll be here soon," Bellatrix mused.

"Any week now," Hermione agreed.

The two sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was rubbing Bellatrix's stomach when a thought crossed her mind. She smiled, kissing the bump.

"We should name her Hanna. Hanna Camille Blackstone," Hermione announced.

"Why Hanna," Bellatrix asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mothers name is Anna, and my name is Hermione. Together that's Hanna," Hermione shrugged.

"It's actually a nice name. Very American though," Bellatrix teased.

"You did marry an American, what did you expect?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Hermione," Andromeda asked, walking into her study.

"Hey, Andy. Come in," Hermione said, looking up from her paperwork.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving me and my daughter last week," Andromeda said, sitting in one of the chairs.

"It's no problem. We're family," Hermione waved off.

"We are, aren't we? I've got to say, my sister has mellowed out since she's met you," Andromeda agreed.

"Until she has a mood swing," Hermione grumbled.

Andromeda laughed, shaking her head. She went to reply, but Sebastian burst into the room looking frazzled.

"Hermione come quick! It's Bellatrix," he panted.

"What?! Is she ok," she asked, rushing out the room with him.

"She's in labor," he yelled, looking shaken.

* * *

"Bella," Hermione panted, sitting on the bed next to her wife.

"Are you ok, Kitten," Bellatrix asked, perfectly calm.

"Aren't you...in labor," Hermione asked in confusion.

"Yes," Bellatrix nodded, picking her book back up again to read.

"Shouldn't you be...screaming or in pain," Hermione asked, looking unsure, Bellatrix was being too calm.

"I'm FINE!"

Bellatrix screamed the last word in pain, gripping Hermione's hand tightly as a contraction hit her. Hermione bit her lip to stop her own scream as Bellatrix nearly broke it. The contraction passed, and Bellatrix let go and started reading again. Hermione looked at her in disbelief. A second ago, she was literally screaming bloody murder, and now she's reading a book!

"Are you ok," she asked, flexing her abused hand.

"Fine, Kitten. Now, Shh it's getting good," she shushed.

A minute later and Sebastian, Sirius, Andromeda, and Tom all settled into the room to be with the couple as support. Every time Bellatrix had a contraction, Sebastian flinched and let out a sigh as it passed. Hermione teased him every time too.

At 10 minutes apart, Bellatrix had given up her book and instead chose to talk to her sister. Cissy was on her way, and would be there soon with the healer. Everything was calm until Bellatrix neared the pushing point.

"Gah! Ahhh," Bellatrix screamed, as Hermione wiped sweat away from her forehead.

"Shh. It's ok," Hermione soothed.

"IT'S NOT OK," Bellatrix yelled, glaring at her.

Her contractions were coming every 7 minutes and she was slowly losing that calm demeanor she had for most of her labor. Cissy had arrived an hour ago, and was currently getting a hot press to put on Bellatrix's stomach. Every time her contraction hit, she turned back into that crazed Death Eater she was when they first met, but once it passed she went back to being unusually calm and peaceful. Hermione had asked Cissy about it, but the youngest black seemed as confused as she was.

Looking at her wife, Hermione remembered her adoptive mother telling her about her aunt Hilda's pregnancy and how glad she was when the doctor gave her an epidural. She stood up and left the room, intent on finding ingredients to add to one of their normal pain potions. 20 minutes later, she returned to the room and sat next to her panting wife with a pale blue potion. Bellatrix eyed it with uncertainty when she offered it to her.

"Don't you trust me? Just drink it, it'll help," she huffed.

"THE LAST TIME I DRANK A POTION YOU GAVE ME, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED," Bellatrix screeched, clenching her jaw through the pain as her nostrils flared.

"Fine! Don't drink it and suffer," Hermione scuffed in irritation.

Her hand was bruised and she had a headache from all the screaming Bellatrix was doing. If the woman wanted to suffer, then by all means, she was going to let her! She sat back grumbling, as her parents sat on the wall hiding their amusement at her situation. She sent them a dirty glare, and hissed at them in anger. Her mother bit her lip and her father grinned smugly at her, his red tented eyes shining.

"Bella, maybe you should just take the potion," Cissy suggested, soothing her sister.

"IF IT MATTERS SO MUCH, YOU FUCKING TAKE IT," she screamed, panting and glaring at her blonde sister.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Bellatrix! I'm only trying to help, don't take it out on me," Cissy snapped cooly, glaring at her sister with her blue eyes.

Bellatrix huffed, but stayed silent. All was calm until about 5 minutes later when another contraction hit her. She was in so much pain, her magic began to slip from her control. The lamp on the far side of the room busted, causing glass to fly everywhere. The lights flickered, and Hermione felt the thick presence of her wife's magic wrap around her like a blanket.

"GIVE IT TO ME," Bellatrix demanded, downing the potion in one go after Hermione handed it to her.

She relaxed a little after a minute, and her expression went a little loopy as it started to really kick in. Her head lolled to the side and she sighed in relief. Everyone relaxed, having seen the changes and Sebastian let go of his death grip on Sirius's hand. Hermione chuckled at his relived face, and flat out laughed at her cousins sheepish face.

Another hour and the healer looked at Hermione in relief.

"It time for her to push," she sighed, helping Bellatrix sit up.

"On your next contraction, I need you to push," she instructed, getting in position.

Soon after, even with the potion she took, Bellatrix was screeching at the top of her lungs. Hermione winced at the sound, and the pain in her arm where Bellatrix kept hitting her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU, THIS IS YOUR FAULT," she screamed, grinding her teeth together as she pushed.

Hermione sat through it, supporting her back. As the baby crowned, Bellatrix spewed a few words that even Hermione hadn't heard before. Tears slipped from Bellatrix's black eyes as she pushed, her screams echoing around the room.

"You're doing great! The head is almost out. Come on, push," the healer encouraged.

"UGH," Bellatrix screeched, pushing as hard as she can.

The healer cradled the head, guiding the body out smoothly. The room went silent as they waited for the screams of their child. Hermione's heart stopped when it didn't come. She moved to stand, but Bellatrix held her in a terrified grip as they both looked at the healer. Cissy started to cry, as Bellatrix sat in shock. The healer was holding a small bundle trying to gain a sound from the still newborn. One by one, all the heads in the room lowered at the implication of the quiet. Everyone began to mourn the loss, as Hermione felt a tear slip from her eyes.

Suddenly, a shrill wail sounded in the room, as the small bundle started to wiggle around. Hermione chocked back a sob as she heard the noise. She raced over to take the small baby from the healer, and cried happy tears as she saw the small face scrunched up.

"It's a boy," the healer announced.

Henry cheered, along with Sebastian and Sirius, while Anna and the black sisters grinned proudly. Anna watched as Hermione cradled the small boy, caressing his face softly with a finger. The small tuff of hair on his head was so dark, Hermione originally thought it was black like her wife's, but as she moved, it caught in the light and shone a deep red, much like her own dark blonde hair. He opened his eyes, and she looked at the most beautiful pair of hazel green eyes she had ever seen. The specks of brown in his green eyes barely stood out, but she noticed them nonetheless. He had a strong aristocratic nose like both his parents, but it favored Bellatrix's more then Hermione's. Hermione notices he inherited the black gene that gave him a pale complexion like Bellatrix's as she walked over to her tired wife.

Bellatrix looked on in wonder, as his small hand gripped one of her curls. She smiled at him, as he made soft cooing noises. Bellatrix had started to reach for him, when another contraction hit her and she screamed in pain. Twin cries sounded in the room as mother and son screeched. Bellatrix in pain, and Adonis because her screams startled him.

Bellatrix went though the proses of birth again, but luckily this time, their son's twin let their presence be know right away, screaming loudly as Hermione handed Adonis to Bellatrix. She made her way over to see their newest addition, and gasped when she saw the slightly larger newborn swaddled in blankets.

"It's a girl," the healer told her as she took the small bundle.

"Hi Hanna, welcome to the world," she whispered to the quieting baby.

Hannah looked up at her with endless blue eyes that looked similar to her aunt's. She wiggled a little, as Hermione started to rock her gently. Her hair was a copper red, almost the same color as Hermione's, but a little darker and less blonde. Unlike her older brother, her skin had a healthy tan to it like Hermione's. Making her way to her wife again, Hermione sat next to her as Bellatrix took in their new daughter. She kisses Bellatrix's head, and sat back, watching her children.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone left the new family, and Hermione had the elves move the cribs into their room while the healer healed Bellatrix to perfect health. She sat on the bed with Adonis, and smiled as he looked at her with his bright eyes. She heard a sigh, and turned to see Bellatrix breast feeding Hanna. She gently moved Adonis to lay on her chest and propped herself up on some pillows. Humming softly, she smiled as his eyes drooped until he fell into a light sleep.

"How did you do that," Bellatrix asked curiously.

"My mom did it with me. The vibrations of my humming soothes him," she explained.

"Both of them, it seems," Bellatrix added, watching Hanna's eyes close.

"I'm so proud of you," Hermione whispered, leaning slightly to kiss her wife.

"I love you, kitten," she replied, grinning.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered, looking down at her sons face.

He shifted, before settling into his sleep again.

* * *

They decided to wait for the twins to have their first birthday before going to America. Hermione was surprised at the sheer amount of magic they were capable of, at such a young age. Having Bellatrix's temper insured that they broke things at least twice a day. The elves learned to duck for cover when they heard the beginnings of their well known screeches, and that fact alone amused Bellatrix beyond belief.

"Mommy," Adonis screamed as she entered their room, grinning widely exposing the only three teeth he had.

"Hello handsome," she grinned, picking him up.

He giggled and pulled on a lock of her hair. With a slight wince, she left the room after dismissing the elves watching him, to find her wife and her daughter. After a year, and plenty of late nights, they had realized Adonis preferred to be with Hermione and the two were closer then he and Bellatrix, although not by much. The same could be said about Hanna with Bellatrix. Strangely enough, when the twins got sick, they switch favorites. Adonis clung to Bellatrix like a lifeline, while Hanna couldn't stand to be near her for more then a few minutes without Hermione near. At first, Bellatrix was hurt by this, but later grew to understand that it was just a part of having children.

They struggled with allowing their kids to grow, wanting them to stay babies so they could dote on them. It was hard to accept that Adonis didn't want to be held all the time, and that Hanna preferred to be alone while playing. Hermione kissed Adonis's chubby cheek, as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"Hanna! Put that down, now," Bellatrix warned, and Hermione's eyes flew to the toddler currently holding a candle holder over her head with a toothless grin.

"Mine!"

"Hanna, sweetie can you put it down for me," Hermione said gently, holding her free hand out for the holder.

Hanna turned her head, her bright blue eyes landing on her younger mother. She grinned and handed the candle holder to Hermione proudly.

"That's my girl," Hermione praised, kissing her cheek before sitting her brother next to her.

"How do you always get her to listen to you," Bellatrix huffed.n

"I don't yell," Hermione teased, kissing her pout away,"good morning, my love."

"Mm. Morning," Bellatrix sighed, grinning devilishly as she eyed her slightly unbuttoned shirt.

"Don't even think about it, I have to leave in a few minutes," Hermione warned, pecking her lips quickly before heading to her closet.

"I still don't see why we can't come too! You'll be gone for three days," Bellatrix whined.

"Because I won't have time to do anything. I'll be in meetings with Sebastian all day the whole time," Hermione yelled back.

"I know," Bellatrix sighed, sitting on the bed next to Adonis.

He looked up at her with his hazel eyes and smiled, offering her his toy. She took it, fiddling with it for a moment before handing it back with a smile. He giggled, slamming a free hand onto the mattress between his legs. With a gurgle, he handed it back again, and she repeated the proses causing more giggles.

"Ok, I have to go. I love you all," Hermione rushed, coming out of the closet with a suit.

She leaned down and kissed Hanna's cheek and Adonis's head, before tangling a hand into Bellatrix's wild hair, yanking her head back and kissing her deeply. Bellatrix moaned, before whimpering softly when Hermione pulled away. Hermione gave her a crooked smile, wiping her lip free of the red lipstick. She sent Bellatrix a wink, before slipping from the room.

"Your mother is trying to kill me," Bellatrix sighed, looking down at the two curious toddlers looking at her.

"Ugh," Hanna grunted, holding her arms out with a pout.

Bellatrix chuckled, picking her up while Adonis chewed on his toy with his teething gums.

* * *

Hermione sighed, pulling the door open as Sebastian chuckled behind her.

"This is the last one. If we can get most of them to vote you in, you can go home and prepare to move here permanently. You've done a good job laying groundwork this last year," Sebastian assured.

"Oh hush," Hermione grumbled, sitting at the table while they waited.

Within minutes, the other thirteen people had sat as well and they all looked at each other. Now was the time to make a choice. Hermione had met with everyone at least twice over the last year, went to a few major events and made plenty of public appearances. The people knew her, most loved her, and the rest respected her, but it wouldn't matter if at least seven of these people didn't vote for her.

"All in favor of Miss Blackstone for President of Supernatural Affairs," John Massy asked, his deep voice echoing through the room.

It would be his job she was taking, but at the old age of 87 he was ready to retire anyway. His only concern was that Hermione could handle everything that meant. After a year, he was a bit weary, but fairly confident she could handle it.

Slowly, nine hands raised, and Hermione felt relief flood her. She would take over within the next two months. They would get settled and she would find a good house for her kids to grow up in. For now, she had a lot of papers to sign and egos to stroke before she could go home tonight.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Blackstone," Jeremy-her Vice President- said, smiling happily at her.

"Thank you Jeremy," she grinned, shaking his hand.

"You're the youngest president we've ever had. You're only 19," he praised.

"Age doesn't really matter if I can do my job," she assured him.

"We'll see," Marc Ross, the head of foreign affairs grunted, rolling his eyes at her.

"Ignore him, he's just mad he was overlooked," Shelly Madison, the head of magical disaster control sighed, shaking her hand.

"Well, I'm glad you approve," Hermione said, shooting Marc a cheeky grin.

He grunted in annoyance, turning to find someone else to complain to.

* * *

She didn't actually sign the papers until late afternoon, and after they were filed, she excused herself, stating she had kids at home waiting for her. Most of the people at her party had kids themselves, so they understood and let her go without much protest.

Hermione sighed, walking into her room as quietly as possible. She had checked on the twins, and given them each a kiss and a teddy bear she bought for them in America, before leaving them to their sleep. She smiled when she saw Bellatrix curled around her pillow, stripping out if her clothes before climbing into the bed. She gently removed the pillow, and replaced it with herself. Bellatrix gave a happy sigh and snuggled closer to her in her sleep.

Hermione was just closing her eyes when a noise caught her attention,"mmm. Yesssss. Harder."

She looked down at her wife with wide eyes, seeing her faced twisted into a pleasure filled grimace. She shifted a little, and held in her gasp when her bare thigh connected with Bellatrix's wet core. She heard a gasp, and Bellatrix bucked against her leg roughly.

"Goooood, I need you. Please," Bellatrix mumbled, gasping every time she thrusted her hips against Hermione leg.

Hermione was amazed that she still managed to sleep though all of this. Her eyes were shut and a slight smile graced her face as her fingers clenched and unclenched. She mumbled, moving her body harder.

"Oh Merlin! Harder, Amanda," she gasped, bucking harder.

Hermione froze at her words, rage pulsing though her at her wife's words. Who the fuck was Amanda?

"What the fuck did you just say," she growled, shaking Bellatrix awake.

Black eyes snapped open to look at her in amusement, and she realized Bellatrix had been awake the whole time. She grunted, trying to pull her leg from between her wife's thighs. Bellatrix held it there firmly, gasping in pleasure when she struggled.

"I was only joking, Kitten. You know you're the only one that can make me come so hard I feel like I'll pass out," she purred, straddling her waist.

"You better never forget it, too," Hermione growled, trusting two finger into her roughly.

Bellatrix gasp, moaning softly at the feeling of her wife inside her. She bucked wildly, driving her fingers deeper into her. Hermione sat still, allowing her wife to do all the work. She was tired, but she wouldn't deny her wife this pleasure, having learned her lesson last time. Bellatrix's bucking became jerky as she clenched around Hermione's fingers, screaming her release into Hermione's neck. After a minute, she rolled off of her, and cuddled into her side with a sigh. Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms around her as she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, she was startled awake by a tiny finger poking her closed eye. She turned her head a little, only to have the same finger shoved up her nose. With a grumble, she opened her eyes to see Adonis's head right in front if hers. He was looking at her in amused happiness, and moved his pudgy finger to poke her cheek. It was obvious to Hermione that he had been sucking on his hand, because when he touched her face, she felt the thick drool wiped on her face.

Smiling in amusement, she slid on a shirt and shorts before moving the covers down and sitting him next to her. He looked up at her, and clapped his hands as he squealed in delight. He had obviously missed her while she was away.

"Mommy," he smiled, holding his arms open.

"Hello, Mr. Blackstone! Did you watch over your sister and mom while I was gone," she asked, kissing his cheek as she picked him up.

He gurgled happily, playing with her cheeks. Hermione heard Bellatrix chuckle sleepily next to her as Hanna bounced on her stomach trying to wake her. She finally opened her eyes and made a crazy face at her daughter. Hanna giggled in amusement, shaking her head as her copper blonde locks shook around her face.

"Come on, lets go feed our growing boy," Hermione said, leaving the bed.

She turned and picked up the toddler, resting him on her hip as she headed for the kitchen. As was his habit, he pulled on her hair, talking loudly as they walked down the hall.

"Really," Hermione asked him in mock shock, gasping at him.

He mumbled unintelligibly in response, looking at her as seriously as a one year old could. She nodded, showing she understood and continued walking.

"I'll have to have a talk with cousin Sirius. He should always listen to the man of the house," she assured him with a smile, gaining a happy gurgle in response.

"Sometimes I actually think you know what he's talking about," Bellatrix commented, chuckling at the conversing pair.

"Me too," Hermione quipped, grinning cheekily.

* * *

"Tell me about America," Bellatrix requested, feeding Hanna the mashed peas in her bowl.

"Well, it's sunny in California most of the year, and that's where I was with the exception of yesterday when I went to the capital, Washington D.C," Hermione began, wiping some mashed carrot off of Adonis's face.

"Their states each have its own version of Diagon Alley and Gringott's-which is called Merlin Express," Hermione grinned,"each hub has multiple entrances throughout the state that all lead to the same magical side of the state. They call their ministry of magic The Twin Witch Towers, as a tribute to the muggle version of the towers that were attacked by terrorist," Hermione explained, smiling at Hanna as she gurgled happily.

"Sounds...American," Bellatrix said, shrugging.

"It'll take some adjusting, but I think we'll be ok if you can keep your temper in check," Hermione said, placing the empty bowl on the table.

"No promises," Bellatrix laughed, eyes flashing with a familiar dangerous glint.

"Oh boy," Hermione mumbled, lifting Adonis from his chair.

"Mommy," he called, clapping.

"I'm right here, sweetie," she grinned, holding him closer.

"When do we leave," Bellatrix asked, cleaning up the mess on Hanna's face.

"As soon as you'd like," Hermione replied.

"We can go house hunting in a few days," Bellatrix decided, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"No need. The presidential house is already prepared," Hermione countered.

"Prepared?"

"It works like the room of requirement. The moment I stepped inside, it became just like this house," Hermione revealed.

"Handy," Bellatrix admitted, shrugging.

"Bella," Hermione called, looking at her with devious hazel eyes.

"Yes, Kitten," Bellatrix asked, looking up at her.

"Tonight, I am going to love you from head to toe...and everywhere in between," Hermione whispered into her ear, biting the lobe.

She pulled away, looking as innocent as ever as she left the room with Adonis.

"Your mother is trying to kill me, Darling," Bellatrix sighed, looking at the oblivious toddler playing happily with her fingers.

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck," Bellatrix screamed, her head yanked back as Hermione pulled it roughly.

She was on her knees, her hands gripping the headboard roughly as Hermione pounded into her. After she tucked in the twins, she headed for the shower after seeing no sign of Hermione. Mid shower, her wife had appeared and taken her then and there. Just as she neared her climax, Hermione stopped and left the shower without a word. Slightly dazed, she left the shower and got dressed only to have a repeat performance. Finally, after Bellatrix had become so frustrated, she hexed Hermione. After a heated argument-that nearly turned into a duel- Hermione shoved her face first against the headboard, before summoning her dildo and shoving it roughly into her wife. Bellatrix cried out in pain and slight pleasure, before Hermione pulled out and repeated the motion. Soon she was crying out in pleasure, meeting Hermione thrust for thrust.

"K-Kitten! Ah," Bellatrix panted, with a slight wince as Hermione slammed into her.

"Bella?" Hermione asked, slowing her thrusts.

"Don't stop! Fuck, harder," Bellatrix begged, grinding her teeth.

Hermione hesitated, before pushing harder. Bellatrix screamed, reaching her hand to grip the one on her hip. She closed her eyes, breathing roughly.  
Hermione bit her lip to hold in her moan as Bellatrix clinched down in orgasm. Both women cried out in release, before sagging against the headboard.  
Bellatrix giggled tiredly, as Hermione panted into her ear.

"I love you," she sighed, kissing her shoulder.

"I love you, too," Bellatrix replied, wincing as Hermione pulled out of her.

"Oh, Bella, I..." Hermione stuttered, staring at the strap on in her hands.

Confused, Bellatrix turned to see blood on the dildo. She sighed, before laying down and rolling her eyes at her worried wife.

"What can I say, Kitten? I like it rough," Bellatrix grinned.

"You're insane," Hermione grumbled.

"I am," Bellatrix agreed.

"I love that about you," Hermione admitted, pressing her body tightly against Bellatrix's.

"Do you? Hmm, good," Bellatrix purred, swinging a leg over her hip.

"You know, if you were anyone else, I would have killed you long ago for the things you do. It would seem, being a wife and mother has softened me considerably," Hermione informed seriously.

"Like you could kill me," Bellatrix scuffed, smirking wildly.

"I could," Hermione insisted,"I've had so many chances, and I've even given it serious thought in the beginning, but then you'd look at me with a look that's only for me, like I mean everything to you and I just...I couldn't do it," Hermione sighed.

"Well, you do mean everything to me," Bellatrix admitted, kissing her,"but I've thought about killing you too. I was really close to doing it when I saw those pictures last year."

"Like I would cheat on you! The sex is too amazing, so I'll keep you around," Hermione teased.

"Of course," Bellatrix smirked,.

"...Promise me. Promise me you'll never give me a reason to end your life. I don't think I could make it without you," Hermione requested, tracing Bellatrix's face.

"I promise, Kitten. If it ever came to that, I want you to do it. And if you ever gave me a reason, only I would be the one to end you. I'll destroy anyone else that tries to hurt you," Bellatrix promised.

"I'm glad," Hermione yawned.

"Get some sleep," Bellatrix commanded, allowing Hermione to spoon her from behind.

"Love you," Hermione mumbled into the back of her neck.

"I love you, too," Bellatrix replied, following her into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is it! The last chapter! There will be a sequel, just not right away. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I enjoyed your reviews and support. All the reviews and follows and favs make me really willing to write a sequel, so when it comes out, know you had a big part in it! Later!**

* * *

The Blackstone family settled in, and adjusted to life in America. The twins weren't bothered much, too young for it to really matter. However, things between Hermione and Bellatrix were...strained. Being president, Hermione spent most of her time at work, fixing problems and pretending to care about the trivial ones. Bellatrix was climbing the walls because she had nothing to do, until Hermione could solidify the hold the Death Eaters had on America.

Hermione was just leaving her office, when she turned the corner and her heart stopped beating. Bellatrix was kissing someone. Someone that wasn't her. She had the girl pressed against the wall, and her hand was traveling down her side.

"Remember when I said I was glad I didn't kill you," Hermione called out to her unfaithful wife.

Bellatrix jumped away, and looked at Hermione with wild uncertain eyes,"Hermione?"

"I lied," Hermione growled, advancing on her wife with murderous eyes.

"Kitten," Bellatrix started, leaving the girl to go to her wife.

"Don't. I only asked two things of you, Bellatrix Black," Hermione growled, causing Bellatrix to flinch at the use of her maiden name.

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix tried, only to have Hermione's hand wrap around her throat and slam her against the wall.

"All I've asked, was that you give yourself to me, and only me. And that you take care of our kids properly," Hermione hissed, her eyes turning red in anger.

"I-"

"No," Hermione roared, tightening her hold around her neck.

"I love you, and you abuse me! I should kill you," Hermione growled, grinning wickedly as the color drained from Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix gurgled, as a tear slipped from her bloodshot eyes. Spots blotted her vision, and she struggled against Hermione's hand. She started to panic when she watched all emotion leave Hermione's face, and finally her vision went black.

* * *

Bellatrix came to and let out a groan of pain. Her arm sockets felt like they were on fire, and her skin was covered in a light seen of sweat. She looked around and realized she was tied by her hands and dangling from the roof of their basement. Hermione sighed, stepping up to her wife. She lifted her hand and rubbed her cheek tenderly, ignoring Bellatrix's finch of pain at the touch.

"Bella," Hermione whispered, looking at the older woman sadly.

"H-Hermione," Bellatrix croaked, her dry throat clicking uncomfortably.

"You promised," Hermione sighed, finally letting the sadness wash over her.

Her anger had been taken out on the foolish girl that kissed her wife. Her body lay in tatters across the side of the room, her blood smeared along the walls and all over Hermione's shoes.

"I love you, kitten," Bellatrix managed to get out, before she received a blow to the face.

"You don't. When you love people, you don't betray their trust," Hermione said, wiping Bellatrix's blood from her hand.

"I...I missed you. Your touch, your taste...your smile. It's been so long since we've made love," Bellatrix sighed, letting her head hang.

"I always make time for your needs! We made love yesterday," Hermione countered.

"We fucked," Ballatrix spat, glaring at her,"don't you dare call that anything but what it was!"

"I've explained this to you over and over! I have work! I'm busy, and I barely have time to sleep, let alone spend time with you and the kids, but I still make time!"

"It's not the same," Bellatrix said, looking away.

"No, it's not, but you fail to see how any of this effects me. You've always been selfish, maybe it's time you learned to be selfless," Hermione grinned.

She stepped back and pointed her wand at Bellatrix. In a flash of black, a tight collar appeared around Bellatrix's neck, gaining a gasp. Hermione grinned, letting her down from her binds.

"What have you done?"

"What have I done, what," Hermione asked, grinning devilishly.

"What have you done to me...Mistress," Bellatrix choked out, eyes flashing pain as she struggled to say the last word.

"Better, my pet," Hermione cooed,"this collar is to insure you learn a little selflessness."

"Why...Mistress," Bellatrix ground out, looking up at her.

"My dear, sweet Bellatrix," Hermione hummed, caressing her face,"I love you. You haven't learned how to behave faithfully in a real marriage, so instead of killing you, I will teach you. Once you've learned, the collar comes off."

"Yes, Mistress," Bellatrix sighed, relaxing against Hermione's solid figure as relief washed over her.

"You know, you've made a point, my pet," Hermione said, grazing her back with her nails.

"Mistress?"

"I see the collar is working, good," Hermione laughed, lifting her up.

She carried them to their room, and sat Bellatrix down. Stripping off her own clothes, she crawled over Bellatrix and sighed when their skin brushed. Grinding her hips into Bellatrix's, she smirked at the moan the flew from red lips.

"Please, Mistress," Bellatrix begged, lifting her hands to Hermione's hips.

"Did I give you permission to touch me," Hermione asked, sitting up with a glare.

"No, Mistress," Bellatrix replied, biting her lip.

"So you deserve to be punished," Hermione informed, summoning a wooden paddle.

"Turn over," she commanded.

Bellatrix rolled into her stomach, tucking her knees so Hermione had easy access. She breathed in deeply when she felt Hermione's hands running along her ass, before the hand was removed and the paddle came down harshly. She let out a startled scream of pain, before another blow landed on her now glowing flesh. Hermione didn't let up, bringing the paddle down relentlessly, enjoying Bellatrix's screams of pain. Finally, Hermione stopped, and she whimpered softly.

"Sit," Hermione demanded, chuckling at the hiss of pain Bellatrix let out when her ass connected with the bed.

"Mistress, can I touch you," Bellatrix asked, eyeing Hermione's body with a newfound lust.

"...no. I'm suddenly tired. Lets sleep," Hermione said, getting under the covers.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed angrily, and she was about to say something, when the collar shocked her, causing her to jerk in pain. Realizing her protests would only be met with pain, she ground her teeth angrily and settled into the bed. Her mind thinking up several painful ways she could get revenge. At her thoughts, she smirked evilly.

"There are several reasons why that wouldn't work," Hermione yawned, never turning around to face her.

"I thought I said stay out if my head," Bellatrix hissed, before being shocked once more.

"Since when have I ever listened to you," Hermione chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"I-"

"Go to sleep, Bellatrix," Hermione cut her off, ending the conversation.

* * *

"Hermione," Sebastian rushed, walking into her office.

"What," she asked, writing off some papers.

"I found it," he informed her.

"Found what," she asked, never looking up.

"The house your parents were killed in," he elaborated.

Hermione looked up at him in shock, her pen dropping to the desk with a muffled tap. They had been looking for that house for over six months. Now that she's found it, would she be ready for what's in it?


End file.
